Survivor: SSBM Outback
by Nintendogeek01
Summary: 16 characters, two clans, but only one will become the ultimate survivor. Will these players fold under pressure? Or will they surface above the tension? Complete! R & R!
1. Introduction

Survivor- SSBM Outback

This is my first fanfic so don't flame me please. And before I do get flamed for it, I know there are other survivor fanfics in this same category, but I just want to try this out and see if I should continue writing fanfics.

Disclaimer: I do not own Survivor or the Super Smash Bros. Nintendo reserves all rights to Super Smash Bros.

* * *

Chapter 1: Introduction

Our host, Ron Host, "Within the next month… two teams, sixteen characters, but only one survivor will go all the way and win one million dollars, converted to whatever currency they use of course. Welcome, to Survivor- SSBM Outback! The teams are set up like so..."

Clan Utaku- Mario, Bowser, Donkey Kong, Peach, Kirby, Pikachu, Nana, Popo

Clan Katari- Captain Falcon, Samus, Fox, Link, Zelda, Ness, Yoshi, Luigi

Ron Host continues "Every three days, The clans will compete in an immunity challenge and the losing clan has to go to clan council and vote out one of their own members. Each clan has been given 24 cans of canned food to get them started, but each clan will soon have to fend for themselves and hunt for their own food and build their own shelter. Space age characters have been deprived of any advanced technology that would help their survival. Lets hear what the contestants have to say while they're flying out here."

Mario, speaking to the camera. "Well, this is-a going to be interesting. The clan I was-a put with-a will be tough to get along with as a whole group. But I'm-a looking forward to the experience."

Bowser, speaking to the camera. "WHY DID I GET STUCK WITH MARIO! I could kill the author for this!" Luggage falls on Bowser's head from nowhere. "Ow! Hey can I use this?… What do you mean no?"

DK to the camera. "Oo oo oo ooo ooo ooo."

Peach to the camera. "I can already tell I'm going to have to watch over this clan, Mario might be alright, but the rest of them…"

Kirby to the camera. "Pyo!"

Pikachu to the camera. "Pi pika pikachu."

Nana to the camera. "whew, I'm with Popo."

Popo to the camera. "whew, I'm with Nana."

C. Falcon to the camera. "Well, this clan certainly needs a leader, and I'm just right for the job!"

Samus to the camera. "They took my power suit. This is going to be a challenge."

Fox to the camera. "It's time to put my leadership skills to work and guide the team to victory."

Link to the camera. "How does this hunk of metal stay in the air, and why is this box you're holding pointed at me?"

Zelda to the camera. "The modern world is strange, although I think I understand it better than Link does."

Ness to the camera. "After reading a few people's minds, I can tell that there is going to be a power struggle. At least I got to keep my yo-yo."

Yoshi to the camera. "Yoshi! Yohsi!"

Luigi to the camera. "Why couldn't I be in the same-a clan as Mario? This is-a going to be a disaster."

We now rejoin with Ron Host. "Well then, there are our contestants. Who will be the last survivor, who will win the equivalent of one million dollars? We can only speculate who the sole survivor will be."

HR>

Well there you go. I and only I own Ron Host just so you know.

Please review, no flames, as they will be ignored.


	2. Days 1 to 3

Survivor: SSBM Outback

Okay, I have gotten little to no reviews thus far. But maybe that's because nothing interesting has happened yet. Come on people, I need your comments

Disclaimer: I do not own Survivor or the Super Smash Bros. Nintendo reserves all rights to Super Smash Bros.

* * *

Chapter 2: Days 1-3

Ron Host opens up the show "Now the games officially begin, the clans are already at their designated beaches. Lets check in with Utaku first."

Day 1: Utaku

Mario is the first to speak up "Well-a everybody, I think we should take-a this chance-a to vote for a clan leader."

Bowser replies, "Fine, but we all know it's going to be me. My vote goes for, well, me!"

"I vote for Mario!" Peach said immediately.

Kirby is ignoring the voting and eyeing the canned food longingly. Mario is quick to jump in his way. "I'll-a abstain."

DK says "oo oo oo oo"

Popo translated "He said "Bananas." I vote for Mario."

Nana follows suit. "I vote for Popo's vote. Mario!"

"Pikachu!" I think we all know who said that.

Nana tallies up the votes and translates for Pikachu. "Mario". That's four votes for Mario, one vote for Bowser, and three abstentions. Mario's our leader!"

"WHAT!" Bowser shouted.

"Well-a, let's-a see… First things-a first, we need to gather-a firewood, stones to set up the fire, plenty of-a leaves for beds, and more wood-a for a shelter-a, oh! And we need-a fresh water. Ice climbers watch Kirby and make sure he doesn't eat all the canned food. DK, Bowser, need-a your help for the wood gathering." Said Mario, taking charge quite well.

Peach to the camera. "Mario takes charge so well." She lets out a long sigh of admiration.

Bowser to the camera. "Grrrrrrrrrrr… must kill author." A Coconut falls from nowhere and hits Bowser on the head. "OW! Fine, I'll go help DK get wood. Sheesh."

Katari:

C. Falcon speaks up "Alright! First we gather fire-wood and then…"

Fox quickly snaps back. "Hold on! Who said you were the leader?"

Luigi and Ness in unison, "Uh-oh…"

C. Falcon and Fox have an argument with C. Falcon being the first to speak up. "I did, since I am a top-notch bounty hunter, so I should be the leader."

"I already have leadership experience with my mercenary crew, so I'm more qualified than you!"

"Arrrrrggghhh!" A fist fight between C. Falcon and Fox ensues.

Samus knocks them both out "Knock it off!"

Zelda to the camera. "I can't believe it only took one day for a fistfight to break out."

Yoshi to the camera. "(With a depressed sigh) Yoshi."

Link to the camera. "Okay, so this box you're holding is a camera and I can be seen and heard anywhere around the world with it. Well, I'll just say that this clan is going to have some issues."

Day 2: Utaku

(Mid-day, and the shelter is almost finished. Ice Climbers are hammering down some more posts.)

Mario speaking to the Ice Climbers. "Come on-a guys, Peach got a fire going and is-a going to prepare our canned-a foods."

Popo and Nana in say unison "Yay! Lunch time!"

Peach is at the campfire. "That's strange, where'd all the canned foods go? We had 17 left from yesterday."

DK answers her question. "oo oo oo oo."

Peach shouts. "WHAT!"

Mario who just arrived "What is-a it?"

"DK just said he saw Kirby eat all the canned foods." Responds peach.

Kirby happily says "Pyo! (Receives angry stares from Pikachu, and Bowser, everyone else stares at him disapprovingly.) (Now confused) Pyo?"

Bowser angrily shouts. "YOU LITTLE!" He lunges at Kirby and has to be restrained by Mario, Ice Climbers, and DK).

Mario to the camera. "Great, now we-a have to go-a fishing."

to the camera. "Little, pink… man what kind of sick mind does the author…" I've finally had it with Bowser and a whole pile of coconuts bombard Bowser. "AAAAAAAHHHH!"

Katari: (local cave has had beds made from wood and leaves and a place set up for a fire. Everyone is enjoying canned foods and telling funny stories around the fire. Well, almost everyone is having a good time.)

"This is the fiftieth game of Rock-paper-scissors we've been through Fox." Says C. Falcon.  
Fox responds with "I have to admit, you're doing great at getting lucky."

"Why didn't you guys-a just go best-a two out of three?" Asks Luigi.

C. Falcon and Fox shout in unison "Butt out of this!" Luigi falls over and hits his head.

Ness points out something. "Where's Samus?"

Yoshi responds "Yoshi, Yoshi."

"Walking huh." Ness understands.

Zelda, who is getting sick of C. Falcon's pointless contest with Fox. "Will you two cut it out? You've each won twenty-five games each."

Arguing between Zelda, Fox, and C. Falcon occurs

"AAAAAUUUUGGGHH! Take it outside you two!" Link shouts as he throws Fox and C. Falcon outside the cave. The two of them have another fistfight until Samus breaks it up again and knocks them out, again…

She walks back in the cave dragging the two of them saying, "Hey guys. You wouldn't believe it, but I found a hot spring just a short walk away, and it's right next to fresh water!"

"So we have a bath and drinking water right next to each other?" Asks Zelda, extremely interested.

Luigi eases up a little bit. "Whew, I think I'll-a just go and-a relax and…"

Samus cuts him off "Sorry boys, ladies first, come on Zelda."

Everyone that's left and conscious sighs at the loss.

Link to the camera. "Sheesh, I needed to relax more than they did."

Luigi to the camera. "WAAAAAAAHHHH! Mario, why couldn't I-a be in the same clan-a as you? You would-a know what to do!"

Day 3: Katari

Yoshi checks the crudely made mailbox hanging from a tree. "YOSHI!"

Ness responds "Tree mail. Cool."

Samus takes the letter. "Let's see… "To win this challenge what was lost must be found, or else you will lose the very first round."

Fox chuckles. "Well who came up with that stupid rhyme?"

Luigi quickly shushes him. "Shh… you don't-a want to-a call down the wrath of-a the author."

Link, getting back on track. "Well, Let's follow this map. And who is this author you speak of?"

Both clans follow a map towards a heavily forested area where Ron Host awaits them.

"Welcome survivors, to your first immunity challenge!" Ron Host says as the camera pans over the forest. "Through the use of major deforestation, we have created two complex and winding mazes. You all will be dropped in random parts of the maze and you have to find your teammates and get to the end of the maze towards the immunity trophy." He holds up a shiny trophy.) "No use of fire is permitted. Survivors ready… GO!"

Warp stars appear underneath them and take them to totally random places in the clan's respective mazes. Katari's Ness uses his psychic powers to locate the nearest member and Zelda uses her Triforce to find Link.

"There you are Luigi!" Shouts Ness.

"How did you-a find me?" He asks

"Your thoughts were "I'm going to die, I'm scared, what if there are ghosts in this maze?" Responds Ness.

"Oh…"

Utaku on the other hand is famished, tired, and Bowser is semi-conscious. Therefore, they are having less success.

"I found you Nana!" Shouts Popo.

"Twin power!" Nana exclaimed.

Katari has found all their teammates and Ness uses his abilities to find Ron Host. Utaku makes a valiant effort, but even when they all reunite, a semi-conscious Bowser slows them down. When Utaku finally emerges. Katari is already there.

"Katari wins!" Ron Host declares as he hands the cheering clan the immunity trophy. "Utaku, I'll see you all at clan council." The clans depart for there respective camps.

Mario to the camera. "Well, I tried-a my best, the clan tried-a there best, that's-a all I can ask for."

Bowser to the camera. "uuuuhhh… where am I?" He snaps out of it. "Oh yeah, we just lost. Wait a minute… WHAAAAAAT!"

Luigi to the camera. "I'm-a thrilled we won, but-a reading other people's minds is an invasion of-a privacy."

Night 3: Clan Council

Utaku assembles in to the Clan Council area.

Ron Host opens this up. "Well, well, well. Tough break today guys. Do any of you have anything to say?"

"Pi, Pikachu, pi pika pi chu chu."

"Hmmm really? Anyone else?" Asks Ron Host.

Bowser speaks up. "We might have won if **somebody **(eyes Kirby) didn't make sure we would starve."

"Pyo?"

Peach then says "It's hard to just pick someone out of the clan, but it would be harder if we spent a longer time here."

Ron Host says "Well this game is designed to test you people and testing it is. One of you has to go tonight. And who will it be?"

* * *

Whew… that was considerably longer than the last chapter huh.

Who do you think it will be? Review please.

Note, I'm not going to tell you if Pikachu, DK, Kirby, or Yoshi speak because it should be painfully obvious who's speaking, I'll only tell you if what they're saying is translated.


	3. Days 4 to 6

Survivor: SSBM Outback

To those of you who sent me reviews thus far I really appreciate it. So I'll continue to update this frequently as stated.

In case you haven't noticed, I'll be picking on Bowser a whole lot as long as he's here.

Disclaimer: I do not own Survivor or the Super Smash Bros. Nintendo reserves all rights to Super Smash Bros.

* * *

Survivor: SSBM Outback is brought to you by…

Coffee… "Commercial take 1,012,896, coffeecoffeecoffeecoffeecoffeecoffeecoffee!"

And by…

The letter J, because Sesame street shouldn't be the only ones who are sponsored by letters.

Chapter 3: Days 4-6

Night 3: Clan Council

Ron Host re-enters the room. "The votes are in. First vote-Kirby, next vote-Kirby, Kirby, Kirby, huh? This is monkey scratch… oh it says Kirby, next vote-Kirby, Kirby, and last vote-food? Well, unanimously it has been decided, Kirby the tribe has spoken" He snuffs out Kirby's torch and then notices Kirby is asleep. "Oy… take Kirby away" Kirby would take the walk of shame if he wasn't being carried. "Well good luck Utaku, and hope that I don't have to see you back here in three days." Utaku departs and heads back to camp to turn in for the night.

Kirby's final words: He yawns "Pyo?" He figured that the whole thing was a long dream, since he is back at Smash Mansion "Pyo." He goes downstairs to see who's on Survivor.

Day 4: Katari

Fox to the camera. "We celebrated being the first winning clan all night and used up the last of our canned food, so now we have to go get something to eat."

Link to the camera. "Man, Zelda found some herbs in the forest and made some great food from those and the canned food. I think I'll go fishing."

Yoshi to the camera translated "Yummy food… I'm still hungry; I'll go gather some fruit or something."

Ness notices Luigi behind a tree. "Hey Luigi! What're you…?"

Luigi quickly pulls Ness behind the tree. "Shh… I'm-a hiding from-a Fox and C. Falcon because…"

Ness interupts "Don't tell me… they want you to be a referee for some stupid contest to decide whom the leader is. Oh, and about that incident in third grade, you're going to have to let it go."

"Could you-a stop reading my mind-a?" Asked Luigi.

C. Falcon's voice can be heard a short ways away. "Man this is your fault Fox. If you didn't just come right out and ask him…"

"What do you mean? You're the one who demanded he do it." Fox snapped.

"Hey you ended up trying to bribe him!"

"Why you…" They both check to see if Samus isn't around before fighting.

Utaku:

Mario is just handling a few issues. "Alright-a, the shelter is-a almost finished, and-a we need to-a restock our food."

"I could go gather some berries or something from the forest." Suggests Peach.

"Oo, I'll go with Peach!" Shouts Bowser.

"Pika, Pika."

"What did you say?" Bowser asked Pikachu.

"I agree with-a Pikachu, DK and Bowser will finish the shelter, Peach will go foraging, and the rest of us will go fishing." Says Mario. Everyone but DK sides with Mario on this point.

"Well at least you're on my side right DK?" Asks Bowser.

"ooo oo oo ooooo!"

"HEY! DO I SAY BAD THINGS ABOUT YOUR MOTHER?" Shouts Bowser.

Bowser now to the camera. "That monkey has got some nerve. CURSE YOU AUTHOR CURSE YO…" At this point I am really ticked off at Bowser so I make DK drop the heavy load of wood he was carrying on Bowser's head.

Pikachu to the camera translated "Is it just me or is Bowser getting hit in the head with a lot of random stuff lately? I wonder why?"

Day 5: Utaku

(The shelter is finished, Peach is foraging with DK and Pikachu, Mario and the Ice Climbers are fishing, and Bowser is resting off his head injuries.)

Popo breaks the silence "Man we ate well yesterday without Kirby eating all of our food."

"Yep," Responds Nana. "Mario has been making sure we all get a lot of food to make up for Kirby's eating… you don't think we hurt Kirby's feelings since we all voted for him do you?

"I doubt he even noticed he was here for three days." Says Popo.

"Say Mario," Nana asks "how come Bowser gets to rest?"

"eh… enemy or-a not, we need to-a work together to survive, and at the moment, he is in no state to help." He responds.

Katari:

(After helping out the clan with various duties, Zelda and Samus are resting at the hot spring.)

Zelda opens up this conversation. "So good to get away from those boys."

Samus responds "I know, I'm tired of breaking up Fox and C. Falcon all the time."

"I don't think C. Falcon would be a great leader."

"Neither do I, he was too much of a loner. But then again… where do they get off appointing themselves the leaders?"

"Seriously, Link would be better in the position than them, or you Samus." All of sudden, they hear Fox and C. Falcon arguing and beating each other up, there damage is 300 percent each then you hear C. Falcon screaming and he lands right in front of the hot spring, in full view of the women.

Zelda and Samus shout in unison, "AAAAAAAAAAHHHHH," they then proceed to throw rocks at him while hiding underwater a little bit.

Link to the camera. "Something tells me I don't want to know what's been going on."

Samus to the camera. "OOOOOHHH! The nerve of those two, especially C. Falcon!"

Yoshi to the camera translated "Luigi and I agree that it wasn't very nice of Fox to kick C. Falcon so hard."

Day 6: Utaku

"oo oo oooooo."

"I'll read it" Peach voluteers "Surprises in this next challenge there are not, for it is something you all have done quite a lot." Hmmmm… catch food?"

"Argue?" Suggests Mario

"Make fun of the author?" Bowser obviously said.  
"Pikachu…"

"So what if I'm the only one who's done that so far." Says Bowser

"The challenge is something we've all done. Hmmmm." Wonders Popo.

Nana shouts "Let's go!"

The clans make their way to the top of this hill where there is a small clearing and a perfectly level sandpit.

Ron Host greets them. "Well, good to see you all here today. I see the Utaku clan is looking a little less famished. But anyways, each clan will send two members in to the pit each and fight the other team. The winning team gets their clan one point, and if it ends up being a tie. A tiebreaker fight will determine which clan gets the immunity trophy. Everyone has to fight and they only get to fight once, so choose wisely. Now then, Katari, hand over the immunity trophy." Samus gives the trophy to Ron Host. "Utaku, considering the author thought it would be interesting, one of you has to fight alone."

Whole Utaku clan shouts, "WHAT!"

Ron Host continues "Fox, for this challenge you will be given back your combat equipment and Samus, You will get your power suit back for this challenge. Survivors ready…GO! "

Up first for Utaku was Bowser and first for Katari is Fox and C. Falcon.

C. Falcon says, "Alright, follow my lead!"

Fox snaps back "Your lead?"

Remaining Katari members say in unison "Oh no."

C. Falcon and Fox are beating each other up while Bowser is leisurely strolling up to them. When he gets close enough, he head butts them out of the sandpit.

Score: Utaku-1 Katari-0

Next for Utaku are the Ice Climbers and next for Katari is Yoshi and Link. Link mounts Yoshi like a horse and they charge towards the Ice Climbers who try to counter with Blizzard. But Links shield protects the duo and Yoshi's Kicks and Link's sword slashes easily beat the two of them.

Scoret: Utaku-1 Katari-1

Utaku: Mario and DK, Katari: Samus and Zelda, Samus shoots a missile at the same time Zelda, as Sheik, throws a lot of needles. Mario sends the projectiles back at them, which knocked them off their feet, at that instant, DK comes in and punches them out of the sandpit.

Score: Utaku-2 Katari-1

Utaku: Pikachu and Peach, Katari: Ness and Luigi, Pikachu tries to zap them, but Ness absorbs it with Psi magnet. Luigi then uses green missile fully charged. And he explodes forward; Peach uses her tennis racket to send him back at Ness who does the same thing with his bat. And this goes on for a while until Pikachu sneaks up behind Ness and zaps him as Luigi comes back at Ness and they both go flying out of the sandpit.

"Utaku wins!" Declares Ron Host as he hands the immunity trophy to Utaku who is celebrating. "Katari, I'll see you at clan Council." Both clans head back to their respective camps.

Mario to the camera. "We actually won-a the challenge-a. Everyone was at his or her best-a and we all gave it-a everything we got. Even if-a the Ice Climbers lost, They still tried hard-a."

Bowser to the camera. "OH YEAH! WHO'S THE KOOPA! I RULE!"

Ness to the camera. "Man, if only Fox and C. Falcon didn't argue we might have won in the tiebreaker. Well what can I expect from two hardheaded numbskulls?"

Night 6: Clan Council.

Katari members file in a little demoralized. Luigi is also looking particularly beaten up.

Ron Host greets them "First night here… well, well, well. So let me ask you, has there been any internal strife?"

The whole clan just eyes Fox and C. Falcon who are glaring at each other.

"I'll take that as a yes. How does it feel to know that one of you is leaving tonight?"

Zelda responds, "Well, we all have some people we would prefer to have to leave I'm sure. But maybe not. It could end for any one of us tonight."

"True, tonight the game ends for one of you and you will be sent back to Smash Mansion."

* * *

Few things, one-some of the stuff during the fight scene can't be done. (Namely riding on top of Yoshi and Peach being able to reflect projectiles.) Secondly, before anyone gets any perverted ideas, Samus and Zelda were wearing bikinis. They're just sensitive.

Well, see you next chapter.


	4. Days 7 to 9

Survivor: SSBM Outback

Okay, the amount of reviews I have gotten so far is really sad. Come on guys give me some credit here, At least I'm taking my time to try and entertain you guys.

Disclaimer: I do not own Survivor or the Super Smash Bros. Nintendo reserves all rights to Super Smash Bros.

* * *

Survivor: SSBM Outback is brought to you by…

Squirrels! Look I've got acorns, wait, what are you squirrels doing? AAAAAAAHHHH!

And by…

Hospitals, which is where you need to be if my fanfic has caused sidesplitting laughter.

Chapter 4: Days 7-9

Night 6: Clan Council

Ron Host takes up the votes. "The votes are in! First vote- Fox!"

"I know who put that one in." Fox muttered under his breath while glaring at C. Falcon.

Ron Host continues "Next vote- C. Falcon!"

C. Falcon, under his breath "Stupid Fox."

Ron Host begins to read out all the votes. "C. Falcon, Fox, Fox, C. Falcon, C. Falcon, and…" the camera shows shots of the all the characters for dramatic affect. "Fox! Well, a two way tie."

C. Falcon is bewildered. "What did I do to the rest of you?" Speaking figuratively, he's sweating bombs now.

"So who gets kicked off?" Asked Fox who's also sweating pretty badly, and being a fox, this lets off an excruciatingly terrible odor.

Ron Host thinks for a moment. "Hmmmm… well considering it wouldn't be fun if we did this fairly… the first person to pay me five bucks gets to stay."

"What? That's a rip-off! You get paid enough don't you?" Shouted C. Falcon.

"Considering this is just a fanfic, no not really."

Fox pulls out Five bucks. "Here you go!"

Ron Host takes the five dollar bill "C. Falcon, the tribe, and this five-dollar bill, have spoken!" He snuffs out C. Falcon's torch. "It's time for you to leave." C. Falcon takes the walk of shame. "Back to camp everybody!"

C. Falcons final words: "Man… that was totally unfair. I can't believe a five ousted me. Lincoln, you are no longer my good friend. I only hope that fur ball doesn't win."

Day 7: Utaku

Popo, to the camera "Mario wasn't all that disappointed when we lost. I was right to vote for him as our and not that loudmouth Bowser."

Nana, to the camera, obviously tired. "Man, I'm tired, we worked so hard to make up for our food loss the last few days that I haven't had much time to rest. No, can't let the clan down. I'm sure everyone else knows they can't slack off."

Bowser is lounging on a rock on the beach. "Zzzzz… zzzzzzz… zzzzzz."

Mario comes over and… "BOWSER!"

"Uwaaaaa!" Bowser falls off rock on to his head since I don't like him.

"Bowser, you need to-a do some work around-a here. I know you're head isn't-a hurting since you used it-a yesterday in that-a last challenge."

"Well I'm tired, so just let me rest."

"That isn't-a going to cut it!"

Peach walks over. "What's going on over here?"

Bowser and Mario say in unison, "Would you stay out of this?"

"Alright, alright." Peach said as she walked off.

Peach, to the camera, "I can't believe we're already fighting one day after we won our first victory."

Katari:

Fox speaks up. "Now that C. Falcon is gone I shall assume my rightful place as clan leader."

Link stops him "Hold it! I say we vote this time."

"Hang on, I swiped some paper from the clan council." Samus said. Everyone passes around the paper and writes on it. Luigi takes the ballots and reads them out.

"Let's-a see… Fox, Link, Samus, Zelda, Zelda, Link, and Samus. A three way tie?"

"What?" Wondered a bewildered Fox.

"I concede to Link." Said Zelda

"I don't want to be the leader." Said Samus.

"Yoshi, Yoshi!"

Samus, to the camera, "It's kind of strange not having some fight break out today, I like it."

Ness, to the camera, "Ah, finally no more fighting, However that numbskull Fox is still around, I really don't like him since he still helped us lose that last challenge, and he's still a jerk."

Day 8: Katari

Fox is whining all by his lonesome. "oooooohhh. Uuuuuuuuuhhh."

Link walks over. "What's up?"

Fox snaps out of it. "Oh uuuuhh. Nothing at all!"

"You sure?"

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be?"

"Yoshi! Yoshi yoshi!"

"What! I was not! He's lying!" Fox retorted.

"Yoshi!"

"I'll leave this to you guys." Link said as he walked off.

Samus (to camera): Fox has been spending some time to himself lately. He's kind of slacking off.

Luigi (to camera): The clan has-a mellowed out a bit-a since C. Falcon left, but-a Fox still kind of worries me.

Utaku:

"Pika pika pikachu pi chu."

"oo oo ooo oo oo!"

Bowser storms over there. "Hey! I can hear every word you're saying about me!"

"Hey guys, shouldn't you guys be getting food or something?" Asks Popo.

"Back off squirt!" Snaps Bowser.

Nana stands up for Popo. "Hey! Don't yell at him!"

Bowser continues "You know what? This is all just a cruel set up by our twisted author! And… (Despite the fact that I am mad at Bowser, I'll just ignore him and punch my Bowser punching bag. So I won't be able to finish this conversation.) ………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Peach, to the camera, "Bowser has been tense lately. He really has no right to be either, I mean he's not doing his fair share around here. Plus he's also blaming this author that I have never heard of for everything."

Day 9: Katari

Ness checks the mail box. "Tree mail! "To avoid elimination and move on, you need to get wet or you'll be gone."

"Yoshi?"

Samus, with a hint of worry. "Swimming?"

Link beckons them, "Come on clan, let's go!"

Both clans walk through this cave and arrive at this beautiful waterfall like in a fairy tale.

Ron Host greets them. "Welcome, survivors, to the waterfall of bravery!"

Link intervenes "Why does this waterfall look vaguely familiar?"

"Uuuuuhhh…"

Flashback…

"Has Link already saved the Water Temple?" Asked Ron Host.

A random crewman responds. "Yeah."

"Then hurry up and blow up the rocks around the Zora's waterfall. We need to drive it out of here before everything thaws." Bombs explode around the waterfall and a freakishly huge truck hauls out the waterfall.

Back to the present.

Ron Host replies "It must be your imagination. Anyways… In this challenge, each clan will send one person to dive off the waterfall at the same time and swim towards the goal, don't worry; the lake is deep enough. The clan members can't send the next member until their previous member crosses the line. The first clan to get all of its members through across the goal line wins. Utaku, the immunity trophy." Mario returns the trophy. "Alright. Survivors ready… GO!"

DK goes first for Utaku and Yoshi goes for Katari. I would describe the situation but the hilarity of a Green dinosaur and an ape falling from a tall waterfall would be too much for our weaker viewers. DK makes it first and Peach goes next for Utaku.

Bowser looking at the light. "Uuuuhh."

Mario asks him. "What?"

"I sink like a stone." Bowser responded meekly.

"PIKA?"

Katari's next swimmer, Fox proves to be a much better swimmer than Peach and makes it there a few seconds before Peach does so Link and Popo go at about the same time.

"Uh guys…" Said Samus.

"Yes?" She asks.

"I can't swim."

"YOU CAN'T SWIM!" Shouts Ness with disbelief.

"Could you say it a little louder, I don't think the Martians heard you. But no, why do you think I wear a suit for underwater travel?"

"All right Samus, it really couldn't be easier." Zelda begins to talk to Samus about how to swim.

Link obviously makes it there first. So Ness goes ahead. And finally Nana goes and gets some distance over the less fit Ness.

"Got it-a Bowser?" Asks Mario

"How can I trust you. Oh fine."

Pikachu goes for Utaku and Zelda, as Sheik, goes for Katari. Pikachu has much more rapid strokes than Sheik but doesn't have as much power Sheik does. Thus they reach the beach at the same time. Now Bowser and Samus go. Bowser pulls a surprise move and jumps backwards and then blasts a lot of fire and it propels him forward a little bit before hitting the water. However, Samus ends up swimming much better and gets there much sooner than Bowser.

"Bye-bye Brother." Luigi said as he jumps off and hits the water a little before Bowser gets there and Mario jumps in. Luigi had a head-start but Mario is gaining on him and manages to pass Luigi when all of sudden…

"OH! Leg-a cramp!" Mario floats there helplessly as Luigi passes by him and Mario tries to swim with just one leg and two hands, but Luigi is already way ahead of him and has passed the goal line.

"Katari wins!" Declares Ron Host as he gives the immunity trophy to Link. Everyone at Katari cheers. "Well, back to your campsites everyone. Utaku, I'll see you later tonight."

The clans head back to their respective camps.

Mario, to the camera, "I feel-a ashamed that I let the team down on-a that challenge. I-a should have stretched-a."

Bowser, to the camera, "You see! That's why I should be the leader!"

Samus, to the camera, "Honestly, I was worried when it was a swimming challenge, but now I think my confidence has been renewed after this challenge."

Night 9: Clan Council

Utaku files in and everyone has a seat.

Ron Host: Tough break today Utaku and it looked like it was a close race. What do you think happened out there?

Bowser wastes no time responding. "Mario messed up is what happened!"

"Bowser! It was all just a simple fluke for the other clan. It wasn't anyone's fault." Says Peach.

Ron Host continues "Alright then. One more question. Have things been going smoothly at your campsite?"

Popo responds. "Some people have been slacking off a little bit."

"Pi pikachu pika."

Bowser retorts to Pikachu's comment. "Hey! You know, this is entirely the author's fault and…" I need to go hit my Bowser punching bag, so excuse me a minute………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

* * *

Well, there you have it! Chapter 4.

Now I don't know if Samus can swim or not so I just made that part up. Please continue to review this story.


	5. Days 10 to 12

Survivor: SSBM Outback

Well, the number of reviews I have received is less than I was hoping for, but I really appreciate the reviews I have so far, Keep reviewing.

Disclaimer: I do not own Survivor or the Super Smash Bros. Nintendo reserves all rights to Super Smash Bros.

* * *

Survivor: SSBM Outback is brought to you by…

Computers. Otherwise I couldn't write this fanfiction duh!

And by…

Me! Hey, I'm writing this aren't I?

Chapter 5: Days 10-12

Night 9: Clan Council

Ron Host takes up the votes. "Well now that we are done with that excruciatingly long conversation in the last chapter," He receives quizzical looks from all survivors except Bowser. "it's time to tally the votes. First vote- Mario (camera flashes a shot of Mario), next vote- Bowser (flash of Bowser), Bowser (another flash of Bowser.), DK (flash of DK.)…

Bowser interrupts, "HA! Those are the last two votes I'm getting! No one else would dare vote for me!"

"Actually Bowser," corrects Ron Host. "That was a brief and clever use of editing to build up a little bit of drama. The rest of the votes are for you."

"WHAT!

"The tribe has spoken." He snuffs out Bowser's torch.

"Not if I have anything to say about it!" He breathes fire on his torch, not only re-igniting his torch, but also blasting the boom operator. As a result, we can't hear a whole lot for several minutes. Shots of Bowser being restrained by security and taken across the walk of shame are seen. Finally the boom operator is replaced.

"Well that was eventful. All of you return to your campsite." Said Ron Host.

Utaku leaves.

Bowser's final words: On the boat being taken to the location a plane is supposed to pick them up. "Grrrrrrrrr! THIS IS ALL THE AUTHOR'S FAULT! IF I EVER GET TO SEE HIM I'LL…" I broke my punching bag, so I make up a scenario where a plane for a dumbbell manufacturing company is forced to drop there entire load and the whole load falls on top of Bowser. Miraculously, the boat he's in remains unharmed.

Day 10: Katari

Ness is chatting with a few clan members. "Jeez. Fox has just been sulking and he hardly ever helps out around here, and he's being a baby about not being clan leader, and…"

"Yoshi, yoshi yoshi."

"Pardon?"

Zelda explains, "Yoshi's right. If Fox knew what you were saying about him there could be trouble."

Ness: I see.

(Close by.)

"… and that's what-a Ness has-a been saying about-a you." Luigi says to Fox.

Fox responds through clenched teeth. "I see."

Utaku:

Popo, to the camera, "I need to say this, I voted for DK at the last clan council. I know I seem strange since Bowser yelled at me, but he wouldn't have yelled at me in the first place if DK weren't talking about him."

Mario, to the camera, "This is-a pretty bad actually, we're-a short-handed and we are-a getting fairly close to the-a merger. Even if I don't-a make it, I would-a still like a member of Utaku to make it to the prize money. We could-a still merge even or even-a merge with more-a members."

Peach is watching Mario attentively. "What are you doing Mario?"

"I'm-a going hunting."

"Hunting? Are you sure you'll find something around here?"

"I'm-a taking Pikachu with-a me. If there any-a animals, he'll-a find them."

Later…

"Pikachu!"

Mario: Smell-a something? (Pikachu sneaks up behind the bush and…)

"oooo?"

"DK! What are you-a doing?"

"oo oo oo ooo."

"You saw a large-a boar?" DK takes them to where he saw the boar, they position themselves to where its escape route is cut off. Pikachu zaps it and DK come in to wrestle it down. Mario comes in… the rest of the scene is censored.

Back at the camp, everyone's wolfing down boar meat except for Pikachu and DK, who get more fish.

"Yum!" Exclaims Nana

"Oh yeah, this is good eating." Said Popo, agreeing with Nana.

Peach, to the camera, "I can't believe Mario actually did it! I know he had help, but, he's strong, smart, and dreamy." She lets out a long sigh of admiration.

Day 11: Katari

Fox storms up towards Ness. "Hey Ness!"

"Yeah?"

"I really don't appreciate what you've been saying about me lately!"

"Uh… I don't know what you're talking about."

"Don't play stupid with me! You say I'm a numbskull, a crybaby, a poor sport, and…"

"Well you are!"

"You want to make something out of it!"

"Bring it on fur ball!"

"I'll bring it you half-pint!" They break out in to a fight until… you guessed it.

"Link, I'm getting tired of breaking up fights all the time." Says Samus as she notions towards the unconscious bodies of Ness and Fox.

"Who started it?" Asks Link.

"Fox."

"He was a problem last time too…" Pointed out Zelda.

"Hmmmmm." Ponders Link. All of a sudden…

"AAAAAAHHH! Bugs! Get-a them off of-a me!" Came Luigi's shouts.

Yoshi just sits there, watching Luigi swat off a swarm of bugs with interest.

Utaku: It's sunset, and it all of a sudden started to rain. The clan retreated under there shelter, thankfully, the roof had some sand packed in to the crevices, so the rain didn't make it through.

"I'm bored." Complained Nana.

"We could try out Bowser's favorite hobby." Suggested Nana. Peach hides upon hearing this. "Not that. We could try out making fun of this author Bowser was always talking about." The roof suddenly opens over Popo's head, Mario Quickly goes outside to seal it then comes back in soaking wet.

"Better not-a. Bowser always got-a hurt when he-a did that." Points out Mario.

"oo oo oo?"

"Pi. pika pika?"

Mario answers their question. "We'll-a eat the boar conservatively and-a finish it before the-a merger."

Peach then asks, "You think we might merge with an edge?"

"Maybe." Says Mario.

Day 12: Katari

"YOSHI!" He begins to clear his throat to read the letter.

"I think I better read it." Says Link. "You've come this far so well done, but you'll need luck to continue the fun."

"He just assumes we're having fun?" He rubs the bump on his head.

Luigi still covered in bug bites. "We need-a luck hm? I wonder what we're-a doing."

Both the clans have arrived at the next spot where there is a small desk made crudely out of sticks. A few cards can be seen on top of the desk.

Ron Host greets them. "Welcome to my table of luck! What do you think, I made myself."

"Yoshi."

"Hey! It's not that bad!" Ron Host says as he gets a splinter from the table. "Yeouch! Anyways… One member from each clan will come up one at a time and pick up a card and there is either a number or a question on it. You get one point for each time that you get a question right. And the numbers are instant points. The first team to get ten points wins. There is one card worth ten points on the board just so you know. Katari, the trophy. He receives the trophy from Link. "Survivors ready… GO!"

Mario goes for Utaku and Link goes for Katari.

"Hmm…" Mario looks at the card. "Who is the author of the Harry Potter series, J.K. Rowling."

"Right!" Declares Ron Host.

Link got a two-point card so it was Utaku-1 and Katari-2. Samus went next for Katari and DK for Utaku. DK accidentally crushes the card when he picks it up and Samus got a question about Chozo lore and thus got it correct.

Peach talks sweetly to DK. "No DK, be easier with the cards." Fox goes next for Katari and DK got another card.

"Oo?"

Ron Host looks at his card "This is the ten-point card. Utaku wins!" Utaku cheers in victory. While Katari just stands there in disbelief that an ape defeated them. "Katari, I'll see you at clan council tonight."

DK, to the camera triumphantly, if an ape can sound that way. "OOOOOOOOO!"

Fox, to the camera, "That loss was just dumb luck, that loss was just dumb luck, that… AAAAGGHH! I can't believe it! There was nothing we could have done about that challenge!"

Ness, to the camera, "I'm almost glad we lost. Now I can get rid of that jerk Fox." He rubs his head. "I still don't see why Samus had to hit me though."

Night 12: Clan Council

Katari files in and sits in the seats.

Ron Host is standing there as well groomed and well fed as ever. "So, second night here. How does it feel to be on the spot?"

Luigi, well… "AAAAAGGHH! More-a bugs! AAAAHH! Couldn't you-a sprayed some-a repellant?"

"Okay then…" Ron Host sprays bug spray. "So, do you think you could have done anything different today?"

Link responds. "It was a game of chance, so there's no way we could have done anything differently to sway the course of that challenge."

"Well, glad to know there are no hard feelings. So let's begin the voting…"

* * *

Let's get one thing straight. The boom operator is all right despite getting burned in the face. Thankfully we had an extra boom operator. I'll try to make this more interesting. 


	6. Days 13 to 15

Survivor: SSBM Outback

Alright, I know the who's going thing is predictable so far, but from here on, It will be less obvious.

Disclaimer: I do not own Survivor or the Super Smash Bros. Nintendo reserves all rights to Super Smash Bros.

* * *

Survivor: SSBM Outback is brought to you by…

Television: Thanks to television, I can't remember… duuuuhhh what was I saying.

And by…

Viewers like you… I always wanted to say that. Sorry PBS.

Chapter 6: Days 13-15

Night 12: Clan Council

Ron Host takes the jar of votes and dumps it. "Alright, time to tally the votes, first vote- Ness (Camera flashes to Ness.), eh, let's just cut to the chase here."

"Aren't you supposed to read them out for dramatic tension?" Asks Link.

"Eh. The author won't mind." Says Ron Host.

"Seriously who is this author supposed to be?" Asks Zelda.

"Quiet! The rest of the votes are for Fox." Says Ron Host quite bluntly

Fox is exasperated. "What!"

Luigi couldn't contain his enthusiasm. "Yeah! My-a set up worked."

"What did you just say?" Fox asks cracking his knuckles.

Luigi just realized what he just did. "AAAAAAHHH!" He quickly runs from the clan council area.

Fox begins to chase after him but is quickly apprehended by security.

"The tribe has spoken." Ron Host says as he snuffs out Fox's torch. Fox then is forced to take the walk of shame. "Well Katari, back to camp for you. After you find Luigi that is." Everyone heads out.

Fox's final words: "Auuuggghhh. I can't believe I fell for the most common trick in the survivor book. Fine then, Luigi will get sent back to Smash Mansion soon enough, and I'll be waiting for him there."

Day 13: Utaku.

DK, to the camera translated, "What was the big deal about those cards? I don't think I understand."

Pikachu, to the camera, translated. "I'm beginning to feel a pattern here with how these challenges have been going lately."

"Hey Popo?" Asked Nana.

"Yeah?"

"What do you think the audience will see when this show is edited."

"Probably only the embarrassing moments and such. Odds are people won't even know that we're having this conversation. Umph… Hey give me a hand with the firewood will you?"

"Sure, although I wish I knew right now what's going to be shown."

Katari:

Link is talking with Luigi. "Luigi that was a mean trick you pulled with Fox there."

"But… but."

Samus cuts in. "You know Link, I'm sure the majority of us were going to vote for Fox anyways."

"Yoshi!"

Link continues. "This has nothing to do with guacamole Yoshi. But anyways, Samus that doesn't change the fact that it was a cruel trick."

Luigi is now begging for mercy. "Please, don't-a be mad at-a me. I'll-a work twice as hard, just-a don't hate me. Waaaaahhh!"

Ness, to the camera, "Luigi has been something of a baby lately, still… his set up did help me out, and after reading his mind, he did do it because I was annoyed with Fox, so I like him still for trying to help me.

Zelda, to the camera, "The only reason I'm still staying sane is through my relaxation exercises and these earplugs I snuck in to the show." Some big tough guys come and confiscate the earplugs. "Oops."

Day 14: Katari

Luigi is struggling with a huge pile of wood. "Oh… man this is-a heavy."

"Need a hand?" Ness offered as he used his psychic powers to help out.

"Thank you very much."

"No problem. Say I wonder how everyone else is doing."

At the beach, Samus is fishing with very little luck and Yoshi is keeping her company.

"Yoshi?"

"No."

"Yoshi?"

"No"

"Yoshi?"

"Auuuuuggghhh! For the last time! I have not caught anything and there is no guacamole!" Samus finally snaps and she notices her shouting has scared away the few fish in the water. "Grrrrrrr."

Yoshi, to the camera, "Why was Samus so mad?"

Link, to the camera, "Geez. Our food supply has been getting increasingly low."

Zelda, to the camera, "Oy. I am about to go insane from all that's been going on."

Utaku:

Mario is checking their food. "Hm. We're-a about out of-a boar to eat."

"I could go foraging again." Suggested Peach.

From a distance away… "Pikachu!"

"OOOO!"

"Uh-oh." Peach and Mario head for the forest edge.

"What's-a going on?" Asked Mario.

"Pika pika, pikachu."

"DK thinks that lump on the tree way back there was a bee's nest?" Asks Peach.

"Oo oo oo o."

Mario points out something. "If it was a bee's-a nest, they would have-chased you."

All of a sudden bees appear and begin to attack everyone. The four of them begin to run around frantically.  
Nana, to the camera, "Man, nothing exciting happens around here anymore."

Popo, to the camera, "I almost wish Bowser was still here, at least he kept everything interesting."

Back at Smash Mansion. All the remaining characters are watching survivor. With previous players getting the best view.

"Ha! You see! They love me!" Gloats Bowser.

"You wish." Responds C. Falcon.

"You're just jealous because the author likes me better than…" The chandelier falls on Bowser.

"You were saying?"

Day 15: Utaku.

Pikachu checks the mailbox. "Pikachu!"

"I'll read it," volunteers Peach, "Now is the time to test whether you can pass this round, just remember what goes around comes around." These rhymes are getting more desperate."

Mario rallies the clan. "Get-a ready everybody."

The clans are instructed to head to the clan council area and sit down. When they arrive, they see C. Falcon, Bowser (who is a little groggy), Kirby, and Fox (who is being restrained).

Luigi thinks to himself, "Oh no."

"Welcome survivors, and ex-survivors, To the next immunity challenge." Says Ron Host. "We brought back all the characters you have voted off before for a questionnaire round. Each voted off member will ask each clan one question, if you get it right, your clan gets one point. To make sure that the questions are fair and are not meant to get revenge on specific survivors. (Bowser and Fox groan upon hearing this.) Our very own author decided to make a personal appearance!"

Roaring applause can be heard from nowhere. "Hello everybody! I'm nintendogeek01 and I'll be your judge today. And yes all you smashers, I am the author everyone talks about." Bowser launches himself at me upon hearing this. I simply knock him away with a single swallow kick. "Now then, Kirby will start this show. Take it away Ron Host."

"Survivors ready… GO!"

While facing Utaku. "Pyo?"

Popo answers his question. "Yes Kirby, you were here for three days."

My decision "Correct. Although an odd question."

While facing Katari. "Pyo?"

"Yoshi!"

My decision "Guacamole is correct! C. Falcon, you're next!"

"Am I allowed to address a specific clan member?" He asked.

"Sure."

"Alright then, Link. What are the three factors that limit cell size?

Link is bewildered. "Huh? What's a cell?"

My decision "That's wrong!"

"What? That's not fair!" Link Retorted back at me.

"Silence! I am the all powerful author."

C. Falcon continues. "Popo, What's the tallest mountain in the real world."

"Mount Everest."

My decision "Correct!"

Link mutters under his breath. "This is biased."

"You doubt my judgment again? Feel my wrath." Coconuts hit Link in the head. And I make one hit Bowser for the heck of it. "Bowser, you're next."

"Did you have to hit me? Mario. If a tree falls in a forest and no one is around to hear it, does it make a sound?"

"Hey! That-a question is-a biased."

My decision "Mario is right, Utaku gets one point by default."

Bowser is not too happy with this. "Grrrrrr. Fine. Katari. Who kicked the butts of your ex-clan mates?"

Ness with very little enthusiasm "You did."

"Yes! That is me! The greatest, without a-doubt coolest…"

Me I interrupt his gloating. "Thank you Bowser" I pull a lever and Bowser falls in to a pit where…

"AAAAAHHH! Bad Elvis impersonators! AAAAUUUGGGHHH!"

"Ah, Bowser's screams of pain fill my heart with joy. Fox, you're up next."

Fox asks his former clan first. "Katari, What makes the Arwing from my Starfox team able to do its various maneuvers?"

Samus answers "A G-diffuser system."

My decision "Correct."

Fox continues "Utaku, how many pokemon are there in the world."

"Pikachu!"

My Decision "Correct!"

Ron Host makes the usual declaration. "Utaku wins!" Utaku cheers and they keep the immunity trophy Ron Host forgot to ask for. "Katari, I'll see you again tonight.

"And I'll be joining you tonight. So be back here later." I add.

Mario, to the camera, "I was a little bit-a surprised when Bowser appeared-a on the show."

Link, to the camera, "I think the author is setting the clan up."

Bowser is in therapy. "Oh it was awful Doc. They're singing was so terrible, and, and."

The psychiatrist interrupts. "Now Bowser, you haven't even realized whom you're talking to." The mask is removed to reveal… ME!

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!"

Night 15: Clan Council.

Katari files in considerably demoralized.

Ron Host greets them. "Welcome Katari."

"I'll take it from here Ron Host." I tell him. "Feel like anything went particularly wrong today?"

Link speaks up. "I have a question. Why did you penalize me for a question you must realize I had no chance of answering?"

"Uh, well, there is a complicated background story behind all of that."

Samus speaks up. "I think…"

"Silence!" I shout as thunder booms for dramatic effect (scaring Luigi to death of course.) "No more questions. The voting begins now!"

* * *

What do you think? Putting myself in the story is a totally on the fly idea, don't get me wrong, I know I'm not the first to do it. I warned you I might continue to pick on Bowser even after he left earlier. Please continue to review. 


	7. Days 16 to 18

Survivor: SSBM Outback

Updates will keep on coming as long as you guys keep reviewing. I appreciate the reviews all of you have sent me. So just keep reviewing and I'll try my hardest to entertain you guys.

Disclaimer: I do not own Survivor or the Super Smash Bros. Nintendo reserves all rights to Super Smash Bros.

* * *

Survivor: SSBM Outback is brought to you by…

Starbursts… the best fruit candy in the world!

And by…

Comedy… without comedy, the world would be a dull place.

Chapter 7: Days 16-18

Night 15: Clan Council

I hold up the voting jar and break it open. "The votes are… Luigi."

"Huh?" Says Luigi?

I continue, "Yoshi, Samus, Link, Yoshi and…" The camera focuses on all the characters, and pauses even longer for Yoshi, "Huh? The last vote is guacamole? Well Yoshi, the tribe has spoken." I snuff out Yoshi's torch. "It is time for you to leave." Yoshi sighs and takes the walk of shame. "I'll be taking my leave of you survivors for a while, but I'll see you all again sometime. But until then, FAREWELL!" Smoke appears around me and I disappear mysteriously as the twilight zone music plays.

Ron Host finally speaks. "Well, time to get back to camp everyone." Katari leaves.

Yoshi's final words translated: "Now who would vote for me. Oh well, TIME FOR GUACAMOLE! Give me a G, give me a U, Give me a…" The rest had been edited out for the sake of sparing the audience his bad cheering.

Day 16: Utaku

Mario, to the camera, "Our boar-a meat is a running low, even our-a fish supplies are-a running slim. We'll just-a have to keep restocking our-a food. Though things have-a been a little dull-a."

The Ice Climbers just came back with the fish and everyone sits down to eat. Popo suddenly gets an idea. "Hey, let's play a word game."

"What kind of word game?" Asks Peach.

Nana explains. "Starting with me, I say a word and the person to my right says a word that starts with the letter my word ended with. You can't repeat words and you get about five seconds to come up with a word. Anyone in?"

Everyone joins in except DK and Pikachu due to their limited vocabulary.

Nana does start. "Island."

Popo, "Daring."

Peach, "Goat."

Mario, "Teriyaki-a"

Nana, "Wait, what was that supposed to end in?" This goes on for a while with everyone losing because of Mario's Italian accent. He eventually stops playing for fairness.

Peach, to the camera, "I felt bad for Mario since he didn't get to participate."

Katari:

Luigi, to the camera, "Who-a voted for-a me? What did I-a do that was-a so wrong-a?"

Samus, to the camera, "Zelda has been pretty tensed up lately. Hopefully without Yoshi, things will cool down a little bit here."

Ness is standing by himself looking considerably flustered.

"What's-a wrong?" Asks Luigi.

"Auuugghh. I'm so hungry. I'm too weak to read minds now."

"Oh, sorry." Said Luigi when he really meant "Yeeaaahhh!"

"Now I'm bored to death, I mean it was entertaining reading your mind in particular. Since you had all those embarrassing yet hilarious incidents. Like how you still sleep with a night light, and how you got a spider down your back in the middle of a large crowd, and when…"

"Alright alright!"

Day 17: Katari

Zelda is roasting fish with Samus.

"I have to say, these are the best fish we've had in a while." Notes Zelda.

"Good to see you've calmed down. You know, this is going to be the last clan immunity challenge we have." Points out Samus.

"You're right. After the merger takes place, we'll start competing for individual immunity."

"We've seen the other clan act as a unit before, but I wonder what they're like as individuals." The fish are almost ready to eat when it starts raining out of nowhere.

Everyone went inside the cave and gathered around the fire.

"Well that was odd." Points out Link

"There wasn't a cold in the sky. Man and I was enjoying my walk on the beach." Complains Ness."

"Grrrrrrr… We had just finished roasting the fish." Says Samus. "AND THIS SPANDEX IS DRY CLEAN ONLY! What can I take my aggression out on!"

"AAAAAAHHHH" Luigi immediately runs away. Everyone else inches away from Samus.

Utaku: A few minutes earlier.

Mario is working out getting ready for the next challenge, as is DK. Peach is just happily singing to herself. The Ice Climbers and Pikachu are just standing around what to do next.

"Pikachu."

"Well what dances do you know?" Asks Nana.

"Yeah! Show us!" Says Popo excitedly.

"Pikachu."

"Awwww. Pokemon only, well at least let us see it." Pleads Popo.

"Pika." Pikachu starts doing this weird dance and…

"Mama-mia! Everyone under the shelter!" Everyone runs from the downpour, DK smells terrible do to the wet fur. Peach's dress is in the worst shape of its life. Mario is wringing out his hat, and Pikachu is kind of embarrassed.

"Oooooo. Oo!"

"Why did you have to use Rain dance? My dress is now completely ruined!" Whines Peach.

Nana, to the camera, "GEEZ! DK SMELLS!"

Popo, to the camera, "Oh, I can't take the smell!

Day 18: Katari

Link checks the mailbox. "Tree mail! Let's see… "Your clan must prepare for one last run, this is the last challenge before two become one."

Zelda considers that letter. "I wonder if it's some kind of race."

Luigi responds. "I just hope-a that we don't-a have to compete outnumbered."

The clans head for an area on the beach that an elaborate obstacle course had been made using the remnants of some old pirate ship.

Ron Host greets them as always. "Welcome survivors, to your next immunity challenge. The obstacle course you see in front of you is split in to five parts. First you have to climb up this net ladder and tag the partner at the top. Then that member has to go down the zip line and run towards their next clan member. That member will then run through old tires from some car." Flashback, the crew jacks tires from the repo man so no one was all that sorry really. Back to the present. "After that, tag the next member who will crawl under these ropes. Finally, the last clan member tagged will run for the immunity trophy. Speaking of which, Utaku…" Utaku hands over the immunity trophy. "Utaku, one of your members will have to sit out. Remember wait to be tagged, and no interference between clan members. Survivors ready… GO!"

DK tackles the net ladder for Utaku while Katari chooses Link. DK makes it there slightly ahead of Link and tags Popo. Popo heads down the zip line and then Link tags Ness. Ness uses what's left of his psychic powers to get a lead on Popo. Ness tags Samus for the Tires while Popo tags Mario. Mario is able to do the tires just as well as Samus, but she had a head start and thus she reaches Luigi before Mario reaches Nana. Luigi manages to squirm through mud and reach Zelda (as Sheik first.) Nana does reach Pikachu and Pikachu attempts to jumpstart his speed with his electricity. But Sheik reaches the trophy first.

"Katari wins!" Declares Ron Host. Katari is happy that they won the last clan challenge. "Utaku, I'll see you tonight."

Mario, to the camera, "Well, we tried-a our best, and there is-a nothing else I could-a ask for."

Peach, to the camera, "I may have had to sit out, but I probably would have made us lose by even more than we did."

Popo, to the camera, "Looks like we'll be merging even."

Night 18: Clan Council

Utaku walks in. A little glum that they're about to lose another member.

Ron Host speaks up. "Haven't seen you here in a while Utaku. Has the absence of being at Clan Council make you more nervous that you're here now?"

"Oooo, oo oo oo ooo."

"I see." Responds Ron Host. "Any comments from anyone else?"

Everyone is silent, so I decide to liven this up a little bit by…

"EEEEEEK! SPIDER!" Shouts Peach.

"Which way did it go?" Asks Ron Host.

"That way!" Shouts Peach.

"Right!" Ron Host runs in the opposite direction. "Sorry, begin the voting."

"But what about the… AAAAHH." Mario finally kills it.

* * *

Yes Ron Host is aracnophobic. Well I'll admit this isn't the best chapter I made, but please continue to review. 


	8. Days 19 to 21: The merger

Survivor: SSBM Outback

All right, now is the moment you have all been waiting for. The legendary MERGER! This is the chapter when it happens, when the two clans become one clan, and individual immunity starts. Will things subside? Or will the tension get to everybody? R and R please.

Disclaimer: I do not own survivor or the Super Smash Bros. Nintendo reserves all rights to Super Smash Bros.

* * *

Survivor: SSBM Outback is brought to you by…

Nickels! Never has any coin been more appreciated in comedy than the nickel.

And by…

Earplugs, actually, we only got these to sponsor us recently due to some incident in the show.

Chapter 8: Days 19 to 21: The Merger.

Night 18: Clan Council

Ron Host takes up the votes and begins to read them off without delay. "First vote- Pikachu, DK, DK, Popo, Pikachu, and…" The camera shows all the characters sitting at the edge of their seat. "Popo. Well, a three-way tie."

"Pikachu?"

"Oo oo oo ooo."

"Yeah who does get kicked off." Asked Popo. On a side note, they're all extremely sweaty due to the tension of the three way tie.

"NOT POPO!" Shouts Nana.

Ron Host thinks for a minute. "Hmmm… how could we do this in the most illogical method possible. Alright then… eenie meenie minee mo," Ron Host receives looks of disbelief from the survivors. After all, he is using such a preschool way of choosing who leaves, "catch a tiger by it's toe, if it hollers, let it go, my mom told me to pick the very best one and you are it! DK!" DK is confused as to what went on. "The tribe, and my excellent decision making skills, have spoken." He snuffs out DK's torch, which DK does understand.

"OOOO, OOO OO!" He starts to go crazy.

"Security!" DK is forced to take the walk of shame. "It's time to head back to your camp everyone. Check your mailbox in the morning." Ron Host instructs them as they leave.

DK's final words translated: "What did I do to everyone, I didn't disturb a bee hive or make it rain like that mouse did. I mean Pikachu and I were good pals, but I didn't deserve to go."

Day 19: Utaku

Mario, to the camera, "I could-a understand why that other-a person who voted for Pikachu did vote for-a Pikachu. But why-a vote for DK and-a Popo?"

Nana, to the camera, "Geez, DK was really smelling just terrible, I mean none of us smell like roses after two weeks without bathing, but DK, ugh… but who would vote for Popo?"

Pikachu, to the camera translated, "I didn't have a problem with anybody in particular, but I had to vote for somebody so I just picked Popo. I didn't expect him to be nearly voted off."

Peach checks the mailbox. "Tree mail everyone! "The time has come for two to be one, so get acquainted and continue the fun. Katari will send three and Utaku two, so those people can get acquainted with you."

Popo points out the obvious. "Whoa, that was a long one. And the rhyme wasn't too bad for once."

"Pikachu?"

"Yeah, who should go visit?" Asked Nana "The note said to pick two people."

"Hmmm," ponders Mario. "How about-a the Ice Climbers go visit and the rest of us will-a stay-a." Everyone agrees.

Katari:

"I think I'll-a stay here." Says Luigi.

"All right then, I'll go visit." Volunteers Link.

"I'm going with you." Said Zelda.

"I'm staying." Said Ness.

"That means I have to go." Notes Samus.

Luigi, to the camera, "I hope-a Mario comes over here."

Link, to the camera, "It's high-time we got to know the other clan, after all. We are going to share a campsite with them now."

Ness, to the camera, "I wish I could still read minds, but no… I had to have my powers based on whether I was well fed or not. Stupid author, wait I didn't mean it." I restrain myself and spare him.

The clans have taken different routes to each other's beaches. We'll check in with Utaku first.

Utaku: It's mid-day just so you know.

Mario is the first to greet the Katari members. (They are Link, Zelda, and Samus in case you've already forgotten.) "Hello Katari. It's-a me, Mario. And here is-a Peach, and-a Pikachu."

"Nice to meet you." Says Peach.

"Pikachu."

Samus, to the camera, "I know we are supposed to be courteous, but I can't help but be skeptic. Being a bounty hunter, I need to stay on guard when I'm thrown in to a new environment."

"Hey everyone, I'm Link, this is Zelda, and that's Samus." Link introduces everyone.

Katari: It's still mid-day.

The Ice Climbers greet everyone in unison. "Hi everyone!"

Luigi speaks up. "Where's-a Mario?"

Popo answers him. "Oh, he decided to stay at the camp."

Luigi goes off to cry.

Nana, to the camera, "How did that guy make it this far?"

Ness decides to return the formalities. "Hey there guys. Why don't you go ahead and have a seat, we have just enough food."

Day 20: Utaku

Link was observing the shelter. "I have to say that this is an impressive shelter."

Mario was telling him about it. "The roof is-a packed extremely tightly with-a sand so that-a rain doesn't seep through. And before they got-a voted off, our-a strongest clan mates gathered some of the best-a wood they could-a find."

Peach and Zelda are talking. Peach is telling her about the clan. "…And one time, Mario even helped catch a boar."

"You guys caught a boar?" Zelda was amazed. "I mean, lately we have had hardly any luck with catching fish. But we did find a hot spring we could bath in. And Link always kept things so well organized." That's when the conversation got all girly about their favorite guys, so I won't bore any of you with the details.

Samus is conversing with Pikachu.

"Pikachu?"

"Things have been getting a little bit rougher."

"Pikachu?"

"No, I don't have a problem with anyone at the clan in particular now."

"Pikachu."

"That's true." Bees suddenly spot Pikachu and attack him.

"PIKA!"

Katari:

Luigi has swallowed his depression of just missing Mario again and is giving them the tour with Ness. "Over-a here, there is the-a spot where we start the-a fire."

Ness continues. "We also found a hot spring, and fresh water is extremely close by."

Nana is listening attentively, "Wow, a hot spring?"

Popo picks up. "We could have used one of those." Everything is going just fine with the tour until.

"AAAAAAAHHHH! Snake!" Luigi runs off!

Nana finally asks Ness. "How did that guy make it this far?"

"Eh, he's still a nice guy." Ness answers.

"AAAAAAAHHHH! Spider!" I think you know who shouted that.

"Ok, he is a little embarrassing." Confessed Ness.

"AAAAAAAHHHH! What was that? Oh, a snail." Once again, you should know who that was.

Day 21: Utaku.

Mario checks the tree mail. "Let's-a see… "Come to the beach in between the camps."

"Huh? Is that all?" Asks Link.

"There isn't even any rhyming?" Asks Peach.

"Pikachu."

"What has come over the author?" Asks Samus.

"Well, I guess all we have to do it follow the instructions." Points out Zelda.

The clans head for the before mentioned beach and stand separate from each other.

Ron Host notices this. "No, no, no guys. Come on, it is time to stand together now." The clans move to the same general area. "Great, now first, you need to decide which camp to stay at for the rest of the game." The survivors hold a fairly long discussion and it is eventually decided that they'll stay at Katari's campsite. "Alright then. Now you are no longer Utaku and Katari. So therefore, a new name is needed." A considerably longer discussion occurs. Pikachu would not give up his idea for clan Cutie. And the Ice Climbers wanted to go with Climbers. Eventually they decide on one simple name as a tribute to their creators… Nintendo. "So then," Ron Host takes two large torches the survivors failed to notice before and he uses them to light an even bigger torch. "You are now one clan, you are now, Clan Nintendo! Now then, on with the immunity challenge."

Ron Host points to ten wooden posts out in the ocean. "We decided to go with a classic challenge today. As you know, now that you are one clan, it is time for you to compete for individual immunity, therefore… oh, nearly forgot! The immunity trophy!" Ron Host receives the trophy from Link. "Therefore, you'll no longer need the trophy, instead, you get this." Ron Host holds up a talisman. "The winner of these challenges gets to where this talisman. For this challenge, you will have to stand on those posts for an indefinite period of time. You have to be the last one standing to win." Ron Host does them the favor of taking them out to the posts in his boat. "Survivors ready… GO!"

Everyone stands there for a little bit. Ness is the first to fall off. "Darn it!" Ness swims back to the beach. About half an hour later, Pikachu is the only one showing signs of fatigue. Ron Host speaks up. "How is everything going over there?"

"Pika?"

"Not tired huh?" Ron Host leaves and comes back with two beanbag chairs and large umbrellas.

"Pikachu" Pikachu looks at it longingly as Ness and Ron Host sit comfortably in the shade of the umbrellas. "Pika!" Pikachu jumps off the post to swim to the shore. Ron Host relinquishes his seat.

It has been one hour now. Ness shouts to Popo. "Hey Popo! Did you remember to go before we left?"

"Uuuhh." Popo thinks.

"I bet it's tiring to have to hold it for that long **and **have to stand there above all that rolling water."

"I hate you." Said Popo. He quickly jumps off and swims to the shore and quickly runs in to the woods.

It is now noon, Everyone seems to be going strong. "Getting tired Peach?" Asks Zelda.

"Not in the least." Responds Peach.

"Hey is that a spider on your post?" Asks Nana.

"AAAAAHHH!" Peach is so startled by this that she falls off. "Now my dress really is ruined!"

Ron Host brings her a new dress. "And this one is much sturdier." He adds.

Another hour later. All the contestants who were eliminated from the contest are eating Ice cream. "There's still one left." Shouts Ron Host.

"I'm-a good." Says Mario.

Luigi declines as well.

"I refuse!" Shouts Nana.

"Come on Nana." Shouts Popo. "Come over to the dark side."

"Oooohhh. Fine." Nana jumps in to get some Ice cream.

The afternoon sun is now at it's hottest. Mario, Luigi, Zelda, Samus, and Link are still standing out there. The other five survivors are enjoying ice cold sodas of their choice. This doesn't persuade the ones on the posts to jump down though. "Jeez, what's it going to take to get you guys to come down?"

Link shouts back. "You couldn't get me to come down for a glass of Romani ranches special milk!"

Ron Host leaves and returns with not one, but two glasses of Romani Ranches special milk. "How about two?" Taunts Ron Host. "They're fresh."

Link is caught between his desire to win and his desire for the best milk in the world. "Augh! I've been foiled!" Link jumps in.

It is sunset. Zelda gave up and swam back to shore earlier leaving Mario, Luigi, and Samus. "Here we go! Two extra large pizzas!"

Mario hears this. "Pizza? Oh mamma-mia." He gives in and swims out to shore.

It is now nighttime and Luigi and Samus are both still going strong. Luigi is pep-talking himself. "I can-a do it, I can-a do it."

Samus suddenly yells. "LOOK! A HUMUNGOUS COCKROACHE!"

"AAAAAAAAHHHH!" Luigi is startled and falls in.

"At long last, Samus wins!" Samus jumps in the water and swims to shore to receive the immunity talisman. "Alright clan, I need you to immediately report to clan council."

Night 21: Clan Council

The only thing that has really changed about the clan council area is the eight additional seats and the fact that Ganondorf, Young Link, Falco, Jigglypuff, Mewtwo, Marth, and Roy were sitting in them. Ron Host explains. "These seven people will make up the jury for the end of the game. For now, they are only here to observe for their final decision. Any comments?"

Peach speaks up. "I just want to say that it just doesn't seem fair that we hardly got to know each other and now we already have to vote someone off." Everyone agrees.

"That is true. New experiences are just starting for some of you, and now whoever leaves has to miss it all. So let's vote someone off!"

* * *

Whew, that was the longest chapter I've ever written. About the jury, I excluded Dr. Mario for obvious reasons and I excluded Pichu and Mr. Game and Watch because I wanted to keep the jury at seven people and they were my least favorite characters out of the remaining characters. 


	9. Days 22 to 24

Survivor: SSBM Outback

Bad news: The chapters may become shorter due to the fact that the clans now merged and there is now only one clan to look at per day.

Good news: I just saved a bunch of money on my car insurance by switching to Geico.

But seriously, I will probably get more in depth when looking at our newly formed clan Nintendo.

Disclaimer: I do not own Survivor or the Super Smash Bros. Nintendo reserves all rights to Super Smash Bros.

* * *

Survivor: SSBM Outback is brought to you by…

Muzzles, the uses are unlimited, for your dog, or better, your sibling.

And by…

Thumbtacks, yeah… trying to tack up papers, stubbing my fingers, good times, good times.

Chapter 9: Days 22-24

Ron Host reappears with the jar. "It is now time to see who the first person to be voted out of the newly formed, clan Nintendo." All the survivors are tense. "First vote, Luigi, Popo, Link, Popo, Ness, Nana, Pikachu, Nana, Link, and…" The camera goes shows shots of all the characters. "Popo!" Everyone is shocked at these results and Nana…

"NOOOOO! YOU CAN'T TAKE MY BROTHER!" Nana goes crazy and she starts bawling. The jury is not impressed with this.

"Well Popo, the tribe has spoken." Ron Host says as he snuffs out Popo's torch.

"Bye Nana." Popo says as he takes the walk of shame.

"Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!"

Cries Nana.

Ron Host continues without paying attention to Nana, "Back to the former Katari camp everyone." Everyone heads back to camp.

Popo's final words, "I have no regrets, I enjoyed the experience, and I enjoyed being with all of my clan mates. Except for Bowser maybe. I just hope Nana doesn't take this too hard."

Day 22: Nintendo (The clan of course.)

Mario, to the camera, "Honestly, Nana is-a shooting herself in-a the foot-a. I can-a understand why she's so upset-a, but the former-a Katari clan members might-a not. Well, maybe they-a will."

Ness, to the camera, "Nana was much more of a crybaby than Luigi is."

Samus, to the camera, "That little girl needs to pull herself together if she's going to go any farther."

Link, to the camera, "That Nana shouldn't be crying like that."

Mario and Link are hunting to make up for Katari's previous food loss, and we know they didn't have enough food for nine people.

"See-a anything Link?" Asked Mario.

"No, I don't." Answers Link. Suddenly, Mario spots what appears to be a boar. Not as big as the one Mario caught earlier in Utaku, but good enough. Mario cuts off its escape route just in case Link misses. Link aims with his bow and… the rest of this is censored.

Back at the camp.

Peach and Zelda are trying to consol Nana.

"Oh come on Nana." Says Peach sweetly.

"Please cheer up, would Popo want you to do this?" Asks Zelda.

"Sniff…" Nana tries to speak, "I guess you're right."

"Aaahh. Finally." Says Samus with relief.

"Pikachu."

"I agree, she was being loud."

"Pika…" Pikachu settled in for a nap.

Luigi gets an idea. "I know! How about a game to-a cheer you up?" Suggests Luigi. He pulls out a stick from behind his back. Everyone is curious. "This-a is-a called a story stick. I start a story, pass it-a on to the next person, then they-a make up a story from where I-a left off." Luigi explains. "So who's-a in?"

"Oh, I've heard of this game!" Says Ness. "I'll join."

"Okay." Says Nana. Peach and Zelda decide to join in as well.

"Okay, I'll-a start. Once upon a time-a, there was-a young girl named-a Suzie." He passes it on to Nana.

"And she met a nice young boy named Popo, WAAAAAAAHHH!" She runs off crying and wakes up Pikachu."

Luigi, to the camera, "Oops, I guess-a that wasn't a good idea-a."

Day 23: Nintendo

Nana is crying her eyes out, for 16 hours straight, so nobody had a decent night's sleep. Even the more understanding players are growing tense.

"Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" You can guess who that is right now.

"Pikachu."

"I-a know." Responds Luigi.

"I can't take this anymore." Complains Samus.

"This is getting way out of hand." Notes Link.

Peach speaks up. "You guys have to understand that…"

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Nana suddenly cries louder.

Peach finally snaps. "That's it!" Everyone gangs up on Nana to knock her unconscious.

"Yes!" Shouts Ness.

Everyone then settles in to fall asleep.

Day 24: Nintendo

Mario checks the mailbox. "Tree-a mail!"

Everyone assembles, including Nana, who is still sobbing.

"I'll read it." Volunteers Zelda. "Moving on to the prize any one of you might, but to win stay safe for now, you must reach new heights."

"What kind of challenge is this going to be?" Wonders Ness.

"Only one way to find out." Points out Link.

The survivors head for the woods to meet up with Ron Host, who is waiting for them as usual. "Hello survivors, geez, you look like you hadn't slept since clan council." Everyone grumbles. "Anyways, in this challenge, you are to simply climb up these outrageously tall trees." Camera has to look way up and even it can't see the top of the trees. "Pretty straightforward right. Survivors ready… GO!"

Everyone runs to a tree and begins to climb, well, almost everybody.

"Popo, sniff, why?" Sobs Nana.

Everyone ignores her and attempts to climb. Ness is having the least amount of luck due to his lack of physical strength. Peach manages to due slightly better than Ness, but is still doing quite pathetically.

Back at Smash Mansion.

Popo is just staring at the TV in disbelief. "Come on Nana! You could easily win this challenge!"

Bowser just walked back in. "Now I wouldn't be doing as bad as she is. I mean, I am just the greatest guy in the whole world, and…" The ceiling caves in and one of the characters bedrooms comes crashing down on Bowser.

Back at the challenge.

Mario is holding the lead, Samus is tailing behind him and Luigi was doing just fine until…

"Whew, I wonder-a how high I AAAAAHHHH!" He looks down and he starts to get nauseas. "Oooohhh."

Pikachu is doing surprisingly well and is starting to gain on Samus. Zelda (as Sheik) is starting to pull ahead Link, on the other hand, is weighed down by that gear he always carries with him. Mario is starting to climb more frantically as Samus, Pikachu, and Sheik begin to gain on him. Pikachu all of a sudden loses his grip and begins to fall down below. Mario, worrying about the little guy jumps down from his lead, slides down the tree, kicks off the tree, grabs Pikachu and slides down the next tree he grabs.

"That was an impressive display Mario, however, this does mean that you pretty much lost the challenge." Says Ron Host.

"I-a know." Says Mario.

"Pikachu!" He says as he's hugging Mario's leg.

"You're-a welcome. But I can't-a feel my leg."

Apparently Samus had won the challenge. As she was presented with the immunity talisman. "Alright everybody. I'll see you at clan council tonight." Says Ron Host.

Pikachu, to the camera translated, "Mario saved me!"

Sheik, to the camera, "I can't believe Mario sacrificed the win for that. I think Samus isn't the only one who guaranteed she makes it to the next round."

Bowser, back at the mansion infirmary, also to the camera, "Mario is trying to deceive you all! Don't you see…" A heavy beaker falls on his head.

Night 24: Clan Council

The survivors file in and Nana is still sobbing her eyes out. The jury also files in and then Ron Host appears to speak to them. "Welcome back survivors, first of all I would like to…"

"Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Guess who.

"Ugh. Oh wait. Here's an idea." Ron Host passes around earplugs so that they can barely hear Nana. "Now as I was saying…"

"What?" Everyone but Nana asks.

"I didn't catch that." Responds Ron Host.

"Do you look-a fat?" Asks Luigi, "No, not-a really."

"What did you say?" Shouts Ron Host.

Mewtwo, who is in the jury, getting annoyed and thus he shouts in everyone's minds, "Let's just start the voting!"

* * *

Sorry if this seemed a little rushed, I was pressed for time as I was writing this chapter. That and I wanted to go ahead and get this chapter posted. 


	10. Days 25 to 27

**Survivor: SSBM Outback**

The tenth chapter! We're more than halfway there now! Although technically we already were halfway there I believe. Oh well, Continue to read and review!

Disclaimer: I do not own Survivor or the Super Smash Brothers. Nintendo reserves all rights to Super Smash Brothers.

* * *

Survivor: SSBM Outback is brought to you by…

Younger siblings, the one thing that would make anyone lose their sanity.

And by…

Peace and quiet, oh who am I kidding here? Peace and quiet is as rare as flying pigs.

Chapter 10: Days 25 to 27

Night 24: Clan Council

Ron Host comes back in still wearing the earplugs. "Alright, it's time to tally the votes."

Everyone but Nana suddenly shouts "WHAT!"

Ron Host responds, "I can't hear you!"

"What?"

-Several minutes later-

Ron Host finally breaks it up. "I'll just read out the votes."

"WHAT!" Everyone shouts.

Ron Host finally notions for everyone to take out their earplugs. "Anyways." Ron Host dumps the voting jar and just tears through the votes without reading them out.

"Aren't you-a supposed to-a read them out?" Asked Luigi.

"Let's face it," says Ron Host. "Nobody wants to see us go through all of this when someone's been a nuisance." Everyone eyes a still sobbing Nana. Ron Host continues. "With the exception of one tear stained vote, it has been unanimously decided to get rid of Nana." Nana's torch gets blown out instead of snuffed.

"Wait…" Nana speaks up, "So I'm leaving."

"Yep" Responds Ron Host.

"YEAH!" Nana runs down the walk of shame quite happily, as ironic as that sounds.

"Well, uh, back to camp everyone." Everyone leaves.

Nana's final words, "Yes! I get to go see Popo! I get to go see Popo! I get to go see Popo! I get to go see Popo! I get to go see Popo! Yeah! I'm so happy!"

Day 25: Nintendo

Zelda, to the camera, "Oh geez, it's been weeks since I had my medicine that keeps me calm. Lately it's been getting harder to keep calm."

Pikachu, to the camera, "Nana sure was happy. I may have voted for her, but only because of the sleep depravation. Nana, Popo, and me were such good friends."

Peach, to the camera, "Samus and I decided to take a break and treat Zelda to a nice bath at the hot spring."

The three females are indeed relaxing at the hot spring.

"Aaaahhh. This is the best way to calm down around here." Notes Zelda.

"You know girls, compared to the men, we're outnumbered." Says Peach.

"You're right." Agree Samus "I don't have a problem with anyone in particular right now but…"

"We should form an alliance, the three of us." Suggests Zelda.

"Yes." Says Peach.

"I'm in." Says Samus. And so, they agree not to vote for each other, although they do not have anyone to target at this point.

Link and Mario are out hunting again, while everyone else is fishing.

Link and Mario are sitting down for a minute, swapping stories about their clan at the beginning of the game.

"He ate all of it! Really?" Asks Link trying to keep from laughing.

"Yes. Kirby was-a the first-a one to go because of-a that." Responds Mario.

"Well, as you may have guessed, C. Falcon and Fox didn't make things easy around the camp for a while. Seriously, they really made things a real headache."

"Say-a what happened-a to-a Yoshi?"

"Well, Yoshi was getting on everyone else's nerves since he wouldn't stop talking about guacamole."

"I-a see. You know something else-a?"

"What?"

"Bowser was as much of a nuisance as-a Fox and C. Falcon. At least in-a Nintendogeek01's opinion."

"Oh yeah, the author."

"Anyways, Bowser always-a got hit in the head with-a something."

This conversation goes on for a while. So we'll just look in on Luigi, Ness, and Pikachu.

"Pikachu."

"No, I haven't caught anything." Says Ness. "Any luck Lu… hey were did he go?"

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!" You can see Luigi being pulled across the water by a giant fish.

"Pika."

"Yeah, that does look fun." Agreed Ness.

Day 26: Nintendo

It is raining and thundering outside. No, not because of Pikachu this time, it's because…

A few minutes earlier.

"Ah great." Whined Peach.

"Hm? What-a is it?" Asked Mario

"My dress snagged on to these thorns."

"That dress was in-a pretty bad-a shape to begin-a with."

"I know, but it's not fair that the author is ruining my dress."

"Oh no!" Then the storm starts up.

Back at Smash Mansion. Bowser is complaining to Master Hand.

"It's not fair! I make fun of the author and I get hit in the head, how come Peach gets a little wet before finding shelter." Complains Bowser.

"Well maybe the author just doesn't like you." Points out Master Hand.

"Prove it." So I make a pillar in the room fall on top of Bowser. "Ugh, this… is… heavy… can't… feel… torso."

Back at the cave.

"Please make the rain stop author." Begs Peach.

"Give it up Peach." Says Ness. "The powers-that-be are pure evil you know." An ember from the fire then flies over and hits Ness in the seat of his pants. "Ouch! Alright I'm sorry."

Link then notices something. "Hey, where's Pikachu."

Samus answers his question. "Don't you know. All species of Pikachu love thunderous weather conditions."

"Thunda-what?" Link is confused by her use of large vocabulary. Hey, when you're raised in a forest, your vocabulary can't be that great. Even if he was taught how to read before he arrived here.

"Never mind that." Says Samus. "We can talk about your Abnormally low vocabulary efficiency later."

"Abnor-huh? Effeci-what?"

Zelda is having a hard time keeping relaxed now and is sitting in a corner all by herself. While Luigi is screaming at every strike of thunder. Pikachu on the other hand…

"Pika, Pika, Pika, Pikachu!" Everyone in the cave can hear his screams of happiness.

Day 27: Nintendo

Samus retrieves the tree mail and reads it. "Balance and skill will win the day, or else you may have to go away."

"I wonder what we have to do." Wonders Peach.

"Only one-a way to find-a out." Says Mario

The clan heads for the beach to meet up with Ron Host. "Welcome Survivors. To… actually, I'm not sure what to call it. Well anyways, in this challenge, you'll be on top of these platforms floating in the water. You'll also be given these bludgeoning staves to beat your clan-mates senseless." Everyone snaps to attention upon hearing this.

Mario, to the camera, "If only Bowser was-a still here for a this challenge."

Samus, to the camera, "If only C. Falcon or Fox was here for this challenge."

Ron Host continues, "To ensure the safety of our contestants though, the staves are padded so that you shouldn't be able to do any physical harm. We also put up a small barrier in the water to make sure the platforms don't float out to sea. The last one standing wins. Samus, the talisman." Samus hands over the talisman and they all hop on to a platform and float outward. "I would like to say the winner not only gets the immunity talisman, but they also get to choose who they would like to beat up out of these three." Ron Host points to three posts in the water where Bowser, C. Falcon, and Fox, had been taken from Smash Mansion and tied up.

"Oh, come on!" Complains Bowser. "I just got a pillar off of me and now I have to get beaten up."

"You know, you might not get beaten up." Points out C. Falcon.

"If a former Katari member wins, it's going to be me or that moron over there." Fox says looking at C. Falcon.

At this point, everyone wants to win so they could beat up whom they hated the most. Ron Host finally says. "Survivors ready… GO!"

Everyone uses their padded staff to steer towards their desired target. Samus decides to go from the weakest to the strongest. "I have you now Pikachu!" She effortlessly knocks off Pikachu.

"PIKA!" He shouts before splashing.

"Pikachu is out!" Declares Ron Host.

Mario decides to conserve his strength and not pursue anyone. Peach and Luigi go at it next. Finally, Luigi overpowers Peach after finally getting the stomach to do it.

"Sorry." He says.

"Oh, it's fine." Says Peach. That's when Link comes up behind Luigi and knocks him off before Luigi knows what hit him.

"Shows you not to let your guard down Luigi!" Says Link.

Sheik attacks Mario and they go at it until Mario comes out on top.

"I have to admit, that was impressive." Says Sheik.

"You weren't-a so bad yourself-a." Says Mario. He begins to make his way toward the other contestants.

Samus just took out Ness. Link begins to go at it with Samus.

"You're going down." Says Link.

"Correction, you are." Samus retorts.

Mario waits until they're both exhausted before going in and taking out Samus.

"Uwaaaa!" Shouts Samus as she falls in.

"It's-a just you and-a me now Link!" Declares Mario.

"Bring it on." Says Link. Despite Link's fatigue, He and Mario appear to be evenly matched. Link takes a thrust and Mario narrowly blocks it and catches Link off-guard and takes a sideswipe at Link and finally knock him off.

"Mama-mia, good match." Says Mario.

"You too." Says Link.

"Mario wins! It looks like Samus' reign of immunity is over." Declares Ron Host. "Before I give you the immunity talisman, paddle over there and pick who you want to beat senseless, without the padding on you staff." Says Ron Host.

"Did he just say without?" Asks Bowser. Mario paddles over to the post Bowser is tied to and beats Bowser in to submission.

Ron Host hands Mario the immunity talisman. "I'll see you all tonight at clan council."

Pikachu, to the camera, "I'm beginning to think that these challenges are biased. I didn't ask to be a small yellow mouse."

I interrupt with a large booming voice from nowhere. "I'm not trying to rig these against you alright!"

Pikachu, translated, "Oh… okay." I send him a nice juicy apple to make him feel better.

Luigi, to the camera, "Now is the-a time to-a vote off Samus before she get's-a back to-a winning immunity. I just-a hope she-a hasn't made any alliances, otherwise-a that could be-a bad."

Bowser is back at Smash Mansion in terrible shape. Pichu is trying to comfort him.

"Back of squirt." Says Bowser quite rudely.

Pichu is quite offended by this. "Piiiiichuuuuu!" He zaps Bowser in to a state of paralysis.

Night 27: Clan Council

The clan files in, and so does the jury. Ron Host greets them as always.

" Welcome survivors. Ness, how do you feel things are going at the camp?"

"Well, a whole lot better than when it was two clans. That's for sure." Responds Ness.

"One more question," says Ron Host. "Does anyone feel particularly vulnerable tonight? Everyone is silent.

"I guess not. It's time to vote!"

* * *

Before I get flamed for this, I know Link isn't stupid, and I'm not trying to make him look like that. I just thought "Hey, Link is a kind of a Middle Ages character, maybe I could make him a little confused with certain words." So do not flame me for that, R and R please. 


	11. Days 28 to 30

**Survivor: SSBM Outback**

I owe thanks to blackmagejr. He has been my number one reviewer throughout the story and therefore deserves recognition. Anyways, anonymous reviews have been enabled.

Disclaimer: I do not own Survivor or the Super Smash Bros. Nintendo reserves all rights to Super Smash Bros.

* * *

Survivor: SSBM Outback is brought to you by…

Blackmagejr… once again, he deserves recognition as one of my few reviewers (hint, hint.)

And by…

Classical Music… despite the fact that nobody, but the teachers, listens to it.

Chapter 11: 28 to 30

Night 27: Clan Council

Ron Host reappears with the voting jar. "Okay, we're going to do this the classical way and I'll read them out." All the survivors, especially Zelda is tensed up. "First vote, Pikachu, Samus, Peach, Samus, Pikachu, Peach, Peach and…" Those three people are now particularly tense now, "Pikachu. Well, a two way tie."

"What?" Peach is a little bewildered.

"Pika pika?"

Ron Host answers his question. "Well… normally we use an extremely illogical method to eliminate you, and we're still going to. Which of you likes this piece of music?" Beethoven's Fifth plays.

"Oh, I do!" Shouts Peach.

"Then you're out!" Says Ron Host.

"Wait a minute-a!" Says Mario, "That's-a not-a fair!"

"Didn't you read the sponsorship notices at the beginning?" Asks Ron Host. Everyone is quite confused at this. "Peach. The tribe, and your taste in music has spoken." He snuffs out Peach's torch. Peach takes the walk of shame. "Well everyone, back to camp." Everyone leaves.

Peach's final words: "A person shouldn't be based on the kind of music they listen to. And what did I do to everyone else? Oh well, this game is brutal, and the unexpected can happen."

Day 28: Nintendo

Ness, to the camera, "Wow, I voted for Peach just because I didn't have a problem with anybody and I needed to pick someone. I didn't think anyone else would vote for her."

Mario, to the camera, "I won't-a follow Nana's example. However, I will-a try harder to win for-a Peach's sake."

Pikachu, to the camera translated, "I'm starting to get nervous, that's the second time I've nearly been booted out. If this keeps up, I might not be around any longer."

Zelda is talking with Samus. "This is strange," Zelda said, "We only just now formed our alliance and one of us already left. What if I'm next? What if I'm next?"

"ZELDA!" Samus smacks Zelda's face. "Sorry about that, but you need to get a grip."

"You're right." Agreed Zelda. "I just need to breathe deeply, and relax." She starts to breathe deep and relax when…

"AAAAAAAHHHHH!" Came Luigi's screams.

"AAAAHHH!" Zelda suddenly became tensed up. Samus goes to confront Luigi.

"Luigi!" Shouts Samus.

"AAAAAAAHHH!" Screamed Luigi again.

"What was that all about?" She asked demandingly. "Zelda is trying to relax!"

"Sorry…" Responded Luigi meekly. "But…"

"No buts!" Samus shouts before storming off.

"Mama-mia." He said before collapsing.

Pikachu, to the camera translated. "Okay, I scared Luigi, but it sure was fun. Although I may be shooting myself in the foot if I keep that up."

Link, to the camera, " I just now realized I haven't spoken a word since the last chapter. Uhhhh… never mind."

Day 29: Nintendo

Ness is talking to Luigi. "You know Luigi, maybe you just need to calm down."

"How?" Asked Luigi.

"Try breathing in through your nose, and out through your mouth." Ness suggested. Luigi gives this a try and…

"AAAAAHHH! I thought I saw a ghost!" Shouted Luigi.

"Oy."

Elsewhere, Mario, Link, Samus, and Pikachu were discussing something.

"Want to-a play rock paper scissors-a?" Suggested Mario.

"Pikachu."

"Nah, we do that all the time Pikachu." Said Link.

"Want to make fun of nintendogeek01?" Suggested Samus. A wave of water comes and splashes Samus while everyone else somehow stayed dry. "I was just kidding." She said.

Day 30: Nintendo.

Mario checks the mailbox. "Tree-a mail!"

"I'll read it." Volunteered Ness. "Having trouble getting along? To win this challenge, your aim must be strong."

"What is that supposed to mean?" Asked Zelda, "Those rhymes had nothing to do with each other?"

Link tries to calm her down. "Well, let's just go find out."

The clan heads towards a beach area where elaborate cardboard cutouts of each character with three plates hanging from the cutouts. "Welcome survivors." Said Ron Host as always, "To your next immunity challenge. Here, you'll be given these slingshots and you'll all take turns shooting at the plates. Consider this your way of getting back at certain clan mates." Everyone snaps to attention at this, like with the last challenge. "If all three plates are eliminated from one specific cutout, the corresponding player is out."

Link, to the camera, "Alright, I'm decent with a slingshot."

Samus, to the camera, "I'm a good marksman, although a slingshot is going to take some work."

Ness, to the camera, "Yes! I have a lot of experience with slingshots."

Ron Host continues. "Survivors ready… GO!"

Pikachu can't even hold his properly so he misses. Ness hits one of Samus' plates, Samus hits one of Ness' plates in retaliation, Link only chips one of Mario's plates. Luigi and Mario miss. Zelda hits another of Ness' plates. Next round, Pikachu has the same luck, Ness attacks Pikachu's plates and destroys one. Samus finishes off Ness. "Aw crud, I'm out." He said. Link tries at Mario's again and destroys one, Luigi misses again, Mario hits one of Link's plates, and Zelda hits another of Pikachu's plates. Pikachu is once again unsuccessful, Samus hits one of Luigi's, Link finishes off Pikachu, Mario misses, and Luigi actually hits one of Zelda's. "Pika Pika!"

"No, these challenges are not species biased." Responds Ron Host.

Everyone is at two plates each, for some reason, everyone aims at Zelda and Luigi's plates and succeeds in the next two rounds. Soon it's down to Mario-one plate left, Samus, one and a half plates left, and Link with two plates left. Link finishes off Mario, and Samus knocks out one of Link's plates. "Free-for-all round!" Shouts Ron Host. Link and Samus fire and reload as fast as possible without aiming as much until…

"The winner is… SAMUS!" Declares Ron Host. Mario gives the immunity talisman Ron forgot to ask for to Samus. "I'll see you all at clan council tonight."

Pikachu, to the camera translated, "I'm doomed, nobody likes the little yellow mouse around this camp. This game is species biased."

Mario, to the camera, "Pikachu is-a little worried. I don't-a think he has-a anything to-a worry about."

Night 30: Clan Council

The survivors, and the jury, file in, as usual. Ron Host is waiting for them as always. "Hello survivors and jury. How did the challenge go for you guys?"

"Pikachu."

"I thought it was good." Said Link.

"It was a good way to vent out frustration with a few clan members." Said Samus.

"It would have been more fun if we could slingshot Bowser in to submission though." Said Ness.

"The author thought you might say that." Said Ron Host. "So we flew Bowser over here, and tied him to a post right here." And indeed, Bowser was tied to a pole next to the jury's seats.

"What is the author's beef with me?" Asked Bowser.

"Now vote, and then you can bombard Bowser with slingshot pellets." Everyone quickly casts their vote and then grabs a slingshot to fire at Bowser. And due to some supernatural force, even Pikachu's slingshot pellets are connecting with Bowser's face.

"Ow! Ow! Ow!"

* * *

This chapter may have been pretty dull in comparison to others, but it was surely worth your while right? R and R please! 


	12. Days 31 to 33

Survivor: SSBM Outback

I have put a lot of thought in to this chapter, and so I'm hoping that this will be the best chapter I present to you guys. I give you… CHAPTER 12!

Disclaimer: I do not own Survivor or the Super Smash Bros. Nintendo reserves all rights to Super Smash Bros.

* * *

Survivor: SSBM Outback is brought to you by…

Cereal, providing food to would-be-chefs in the morning.

And by…

Pies. Smacking people in the face since the beginning of time.

Chapter 12: Days 31 to 33

Night 30: Clan Council

Ron Host walks in with the voting jar… as always. "The votes are in… as always. Anyways, First vote… Luigi." Camera shows a shot of a panicked Luigi. "Next vote, Pikachu, Pikachu, Luigi, Pikachu, Luigi, and…" the camera shows a shot of Luigi and Pikachu sitting on the edge of their seat. "Hold on a minute…" Ron Host said suddenly.

The contestants and the jury are quite confused at this.

"Who's-a going?" Asked Luigi quite nervously.

"I just got a call that I'm late for my pedicure. So you all have to wait here until I come back." Everyone just stares at Ron Host in disbelief. "Remember, the Jury can't interact with anyone, and no one is allowed to read the last vote until I get back."

"Hey! What about me?" Asked a considerably beaten up Bowser asked.

"Oh, the author doesn't care about you, so you'll have to wait here too."

"WHAT!"

"Oh, and if anyone tries to read the vote." Ron Host warns. "You'll be frozen once you touch the vote and try to read it." Ron Host leaves.

-2 hours later-

Bowser speaks up. "Come on. Untie me already."

Mario answers. "No."

"Come on. Please."

Samus answers. "No."

"PLEASE!"

"Pikachuuuuuu!" Pikachu zaps him.

-Another 2 hours later-

Ron Host finally reappears. "Okay! I'm back."

"What took you so long?" Asked Link.

"Hey, we're in the Outback. It's hard to get from here to there that quickly." Ron Host explained.

"That's just an excuse!" Accused Ness.

"Anyways, the last vote is for Pikachu." Ron Host says. Pikachu starts to cry. "Sorry Pikachu. The tribe has spoken." Says Ron Host while snuffing out Pikachu's torch. Now Pikachu really is crying. "However." Ron Host suddenly said. Pikachu perks up a little bit. "Since you are the authors favorite pokemon. The author decided to award you with this!" A miniature scooter is revealed.

"PIKA!" He screamed happily.

"That's right Pikachu. It's electrically powered and it's very fast. And our very own author had it custom made so that you could drive it easily."

"Pikachu!"

"Your Welcome." Came a giant voice.

"Hey! What about me?" Asked Bowser.

"Oh, don't worry Bowser. The author has something for you too." Assured Ron Host.

"Well give it to me then." Bowser demanded.

"Alright, you asked for it." Said Ron Host. A safe filled with cement falls on top of Bowser. "Anyways. Have fun Pikachu." Ron Host said as Pikachu took the walk of shame with his new scooter. "Back to camp everyone." Ron Host said as the six remaining survivors left for their campsite.

Pikachu's final words translated: "Yay! I got a shiny yellow scooter! Thank you Nintendogeek01." Pikachu continues to chant happily.

Day 31: Nintendo

Mario, to the camera, "Luigi is-a still worried about last-a night. But-a then again, who wouldn't-a be?"

Link, to the camera, "Well Pikachu was the last one here who couldn't speak English. I can't believe I just noticed that."

Ness, to the camera, "I guess I shouldn't be surprised that the author liked Pikachu considering the fan base that little yellow mouse has."

Zelda is off by herself having a nervous breakdown. "Oh dear, oh dear, oh dear."

Samus walks in on her. "Zelda. What could possibly be troubling you now?"

Zelda answers. "I think I'm going nuts. I thought I saw a scooter last night."

"You did."

"A-a-and I thought I saw Luigi being pulled across the water by a giant fish this morning."

"You did. And he's still being pulled." Samus noted.

"HEEEEEELLLLP!" Came Luigi's screams for help.

"And I thought I heard that bush laughing!" Shouted Zelda.

"You d—hang on a minute." Samus walks over to that bush Zelda was screaming about and pulls Ness out from it.

"Uh… I can explain." Says Ness. Samus quickly knocks him unconscious.

Elsewhere…

"Boy, Luigi has been doing a good job at finding fish lately." Pointed out Link.

"Mm-hm." Agreed Mario.

"HEEEELLLLLP!" Shouted Luigi.

"Hang on-a Luigi!" Shouted Mario, who swam out to see to help him with the fish incident.

"Jeez, you guys get all the fun." Said Link.

Day 32: Nintendo.

Zelda, to the camera, "I must be going nuts. I went to look at the tree mailbox just for the heck of it. And I thought I saw our immunity challenge notice."

Zelda is now back at the campsite. "Samus, you have to help me out."

Samus tries to console her. "Now hold on, just breath deeply and tell me what's wrong."

"I thought I saw our immunity challenge notice. Oh I must be going nuts. It's too early for that." Whined Zelda.

Samus sighed. "Link, could you just go check that mailbox and… Link?"

Link walks up to everyone totally unaware of what's going on. "Hey guys. You're not going to believe this. But we have a notice for our immunity challenge today."

"AAAAHHH! I am going nuts. There's no way!" Shouted Zelda.

Samus smacks Zelda across the face. "Zelda! Get a grip!"

Link decides to ignore them while everyone else heads over to his position to hear the rhyme. "Ah-hem! "The early notice may have left you in a haze, well too bad, it's time to hit the maze." Didn't we already do a maze challenge?"

"Well-a maybe they added a twist-a to it." Said Mario.

"Well let's go already." Said Ness impatiently.

The survivors head out for the same spot in the forest that they had their first immunity challenge in the whole game. Where Ron Host is waiting for them. "Hey guys. I suppose you're wondering what the heck you're doing here a day early." Everyone nods. "Well, I decided to change the format of the game for the heck of it. Since you guys have been getting increasingly boring in the days between the immunity challenge. And besides, you now have an extra day to torment yourself between the challenge and the clan council so that the suspense gets to you and makes you fold under pressure." Said Ron Host.

"Does the author know about this?" Asked Samus.

"He probably does know, even if I didn't tell him that."

"You know, you're about as evil as the author is." Said Ness, as another coconut struck him in the head. "Ow!"

"Ah well, the audience will never know. We can just edit this out later. Mwa ha ha ha ha ha!" Ron Host said maniacally. "Anyways. We have taken the maze from the beginning of the challenge and used more major deforestation to make it even bigger and more confusing. Unlike the last challenge, you have to make it to the other side of the maze to win the immunity challenge. And you can't help anybody." All the survivors take their places at the six entrances to the maze. "Oh yeah, Samus, the talisman." Samus hands over the talisman. "Watch out for the traps."

"Wait. Did he-a just say there-a were traps?" Asked Luigi.

"Survivors ready… GO!" Everyone takes off.

Mario decides to try the age-old right hand trick and follow the forest path likewise and turn around every time he came across a dead-end. This was working out all right until… "Mama-mia! A boulder-a!" A giant boulder came out of nowhere and began to chase him around until he got away. "Whew. Oh-no. Where-a am I?"

Ness who is now too hungry to use his psychic powers effectively is having less success. "Man, this stinks."

Samus is doing just as well as Mario until. "Whoa! Ugh, a deer trap." Indeed. Samus stepped in to a loop in a vine and was now being suspended by her leg. "Jeez, Zelda must be a wreck right now."

And Zelda… "Ahhh," Wait what? She's actually doing okay. "For some reason, walking through this forest is relaxing." Hmm, well that was a surprise. Anyways…

Link is running through the jungle cautiously and doing a decent job of avoiding traps. "Whoa, pit!" He jumps over it. "Whew, after that, I don't think anything could surprise me now." He took one step and immediately fell in to another pit. "Crud."

"AAAAAAAAHHHH!" You can guess who that was. Luigi was running from a shadow that he saw hanging in the trees. "Mama-mia!" Luigi began running from some voice he heard below the ground. "AAAAAAAHHHH!" Luigi then ran from some boulder he thought would chase him. What he failed to realize was that boulder had already crashed.

Outside the maze…

"Jeez, they're taking longer than I thought they would." Ron Host said as Luigi came running out of the maze still screaming. "Congratulations Luigi! You've won the challenge!" Declared Ron Host.

"I did?" Asked Luigi as he received the talisman.

Mario then suddenly appeared from the maze. "Hey-a Luigi! I thought I-a heard you-a screaming near the area I-a ran away from some-a boulder."

Ness and Zelda appeared.

Zelda all of a sudden snapped out of her relaxed state of mind. "Oh-no! I lost? What if I'm next? What if I'm next?"

Samus finally came out of the maze. "Say, Luigi. In the maze you looked at me hanging from the trees before you ran off screaming." Said Samus.

"Oh, that-a was you?" He asked.

"Hey, Luigi!" Came Link's voice.

"AAAAAAHHHH! The ghost I heard in the maze!"

"Oh, so that was you screaming nearby." Said Link.

"Well Luigi." Said Ron Host. "It seems your fear actually won you the challenge today. I'll see you all at clan council tomorrow night." Ron Host walked off.

Day 33: Nitendo

Samus, to the camera, "I kind of needed that win. I've won the most challenges so far, and people realize that by now. Surely they'll eliminate now while they have the chance."

Ness, to the camera, "I have grown to get along with Luigi pretty well over this period of time, but honestly, he was the last person I expected to win an immunity challenge."

Everyone is in the cave and Zelda is panicking. "Oh dear, oh dear, oh dear. I don't know if I can handle this anymore."

"Zelda, relax." Said Link.

Link, to the camera, "Samus has been doing a good job of keeping Zelda relaxed. But since it's unlikely she'll be around much longer, I guess I'd better get used to it."

"How can I relax when…" Zelda was about to say when Link interrupted and said.

"Look, I don't think you're going anywhere. Nobody has a problem with you, and I know I don't." Said Link reassuringly.

"Oh great, Samus is going for sure then."

"Huh? Weren't you worried about yourself?"

"I was, until I realized that everyone would have to eliminate the one person who has been relaxing me to have a chance at winning. Oooohh… who's going to comfort me now."

Link, to the camera, "Great, I blew it already."

Elsewhere…

"You did a good-a job yesterday Luigi." Said Mario.

"Nah, not-a really." Luigi said modestly.

"No, you really did do a great job Luigi." Continued Ness. "You really surprised everyone."

"Yeah. I-a really did-a didn't I?" Said Luigi.

Samus comes in. "Hey guys, it's time to head for Clan Council."

Night 33: Clan Council

The Nintendo clan files in and has a seat. The jury comes in and has a seat as well. But to everyone's surprise, Ron Host is nowhere to be seen. All of a sudden, smoke appears and…

"Greetings victims."

"AAAAAAHHHH! It's-a the author!" Shouts Luigi.

Zelda is panicking. "Where's Ron Host?"

I answer. "I fired him after that last stunt of changing the format of the game, even though I like the idea and will continue to use it."

"Well that's kind of harsh isn't it?" Asked Samus.

"Do not doubt my judgment!" I say as a coconut conks Samus in the head. "Okay, I didn't fire him, I just suspended him from being the host for a little while. He'll be back in a few more chapters."

"Oh." Said Ness disappointingly.

"Now then, I decided to award you guys for coming this far by providing you with some food," Snaps fingers and delicious food appears in everyone's laps, "and an entertaining video."

"What's-a so entertaining about it?" Asks Mario.

"I guarantee you'll all like it." I said as I hit the play button. It is a video clip of Bowser getting zapped by Pikachu and Pichu simultaneously.

"AAAARRRRGGHH! Whhyyy arrree yoouuu zaaaappppinnng meeee!" Asked Bowser on the clip. All the survivors and the jury are applauding the events in the video.

When the video ends. I speak up. "Okay, now it's time to vote."

* * *

My apologies to the Pikachu fans out there, I really do like Pikachu a whole lot. I was just tired of making him look bad in all of the challenges. Secondly, I still own Ron Host. So you still have to credit me, if you're going to use him. And I'm surprised nobody has asked me about Zelda. I just decided to make her more worrisome as the game goes on to keep things more interesting. I hope you enjoyed chapter 12. Read and Review please. 


	13. Day 34 to 36

Survivor: SSBM Outback

There are only six people left in the game now. Who will win the grand prize? Will it be Mario? How about Samus, or Link, or Ness, or Zelda, or Luigi. Only time will tell. So read on and continue to review.

Dislaimer: I do not own Survivor or the Super Smash Bros. Nintendo reserves all rights to Super Smash Bros.

* * *

Survivor: SSBM Outback is brought to you by… 

Tickle Me Elmo. We decided it was a good idea to appease them before these toys take over the world.

And by…

Rabbits. The former most likely thing to take over the world before Tickle Me Elmo.

Chapter 13: Days 34 to 36

After everyone has voted, I stand still and refuse to go for the voting jar.

"Aren't you-a going to-a look at the jar?" Asked Luigi.

"Are you questioning my judgment Luigi?" I ask as thunder strikes.

"No…" He said meekly.

"Let's see…" I stand still for a minute while looking at the voting jar. "One vote for Mario, one for Zelda, and four votes for Samus."

"Wait a minute!" Shouted Zelda suddenly. "You can't tell that just by looking at the voting jar! You can't, you can't, you can't." She continued nervously.

"I see you need a second opinion." I said. "Mewtwo!"

"Very well." He said, he takes a few seconds to read everyone's minds. "He's right about the results. Oh and Luigi."

"Yes?" Luigi asked Luigi nervously.

"You really need to let go of that one little incident." He said.

"Ah-hem!" I interrupt. "No further interaction. Samus, the tribe has spoken." I snuff out Samus' torch. Samus sighed and took the walk of shame. "Oh yeah, your suit should be back at the mansion." I shout to her. "Anyways, it's time to head back to camp everyone." The five remaining survivors head off towards their camp.

Day 34: Nintendo

Zelda, to the camera, "Oh no, Oh no, Oh no, Oh no. What am I going to do now that Samus is gone."

Mario, to the camera, "Mama-mia, I'm the only Utaku member-a left, Zelda is-a going nuts, and now the-a author has-a taken direct control of-a the game."

Ness, to the camera, "Alright. We are getting close to the final four, but one of us has to go soon. It's time to buckle down, and get focused on the objective. Which is winning the one-million dollar prize."

Everyone is eating around the campfire. They are all thinking about how long they have been out here, how many people have been eliminated, and how they would like it if Zelda would stop rocking back and forth nervously.

"Zelda, come on. It's not as bad as you think." Link said.

"It's not?" Asked Zelda.

"No, of course not." Said Link, relieved that he was getting somewhere.

"You know what? You're right…" Said Zelda, "It's worse!" She suddenly shouted and continued to rock back and forth nervously.

"This is beginning to drive me crazy." Said Ness.

Luigi, to the camera, "Mama-mia, she's-a more tense-a than I am."

Mario then speaks up. "I'm-a going hunting."

Link is quick to stand up. "I think I'll join you."

"Want to go fishing Luigi?" Asked Ness.

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHH!" He shouted before running away.

"Well it's not like that fish is going to get you again." Ness said.

Luigi went deep in to the woods. "Whew, I think I'm-a safe here." He said. All of a sudden, a baby boar appeared and nudged against Luigi's leg. "Oh hey there-a little guy." The baby squealed and large number of adult boars appeared and stared at Luigi. "Oh no. AAAAAAAAHHHHH!" Luigi began to run away as fast as his legs could carry him.

"Hey look Mario, Luigi hit the jackpot." Link said.

"We're-a going to-a eat well tonight." Said Mario.

Meanwhile…

Zelda was just staring at the water when…

"Whoooooaaaaaa! Heeeeeellllllp!" Came Ness, because apparently, Luigi's fish had found someone else to mess with.

Zelda was just watching this spectacle. "I really am going nuts. Ness shouldn't be skiing."

Day 35: Nintendo

Ness goes to check the mailbox. "Tree mail!" Everyone arrives at the mailbox to hear the rhyme for today's challenge. Ness continues to read the letter. "There is no hint for the challenge just so you know, but go towards the woods so we can continue the show."

"Obviously running out of ideas for rhymes." Noted Link.

"Oh well." Said Ness. "Let's go."

"Wait a minute-a." Said Luigi.

"Don't-a worry, you won't-a get-a chased by boars-a." Said Mario.

The clan heads towards the immunity challenge area. When they arrive, a large mud pit could be seen and that was about it.

"I bet the authors going to appear in a puff of smoke." Said Ness. No sooner had he said that, a thick cloud of smoke appeared and instead of me being there. It appeared to be a black mage from the Final Fantasy series standing there. He had a dark green jacket with blue gloves and blue shoes. The eyes also seemed to let off a light blue glow. Although the gray hat made it impossible to see the rest of his face.

"Cough, cough. Hey Nintendogeek01, a little too much smoke there." He saw the other survivors staring at him.

"Oh dear, oh dear. I'm starting to hallucinate strange little men." Said Zelda.

"You're-a not hallucinating." Assured Mario. "So who are you?" He asked.

"I'm black mage Jr." He said. "I've been the number one reviewer of this story."

"Reviewer?" Asked Link.

"Never mind. I'm the stand-in host for now. So listen up." Black mage jr. continued. "This is a basic tug-o-war challenge. You'll draw names from this hat." He pulls a hat out of thin air. "To see who faces who. We'll be doing this tournament style and one of you will automatically get to face off against the winner of the first two rounds." Everyone draws from the hat. Link got to pass to the last round. Mario was to face off against Luigi, and Ness was to pull with Zelda. "You win once you pull your opponent in to the mud pit. Okay, Luigi, the talisman." Luigi hands over the talisman and heads to one end of the pit while Mario headed to the other. "Survivors ready… GO!"

Luigi began to pull, but he knew he couldn't beat his brother so he gave up ahead of time and allowed himself to be pulled in to the pit. "Luigi, you can-a do better than-a that." Said Mario.

Luigi just walked out of the pit covered in mud. Link watched this while stretching and getting ready for his round. Next were Zelda (as Sheik.) and Ness. Sheik obviously won that bout. "Man, I always seem to get screwed over by these challenges." Complained Ness.

Next was the match up between Mario and Sheik. Both of them were pulling for a long time and after a while, both were showing signs of fatigue. However Sheik… "Oh no, I'm going to lose, I know it." And obviously her nervousness was her downfall, she got pulled in to the pit at long last.

It was now the final round. Link was pretty confident seeing that Mario's strength was about equal to Sheik's, and he knew he could overpower Sheik. Link gave a quick hard pull. However Mario stood his ground quite well. So the tug-o-war match went on for a long time, both of them showing no signs of easing up on the rope. "So, you were holding back in your two matches weren't you?" Asked Link.

"You bet-a." Said Mario.

"Jeez, didn't think I'd have to be here this long." Muttered black mage Jr. "I think I have time to add something that's missing from this chapter though…" he suddenly disappeared.

Back at Smash Mansion.

Bowser was taking a walk. "Ah, it's so nice to not have to be attacked by anything for once." Bowser said.

"ULTIMA!" Came a voice Bowser hadn't heard before. All of a sudden, this gigantic sphere of light appeared around Bowser and the next thing he knew.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Came his screens of pain.

"Nice one." I complimented.

"No problem." He said before disappearing.

Back at the challenge…

Black Mage Jr. reappeared to see Mario and Link still going strong. Finally Mario shouted to Link. "You're skills are-a proficient." Said Mario.

Link became confused at this word. "What does that mea-WHOA!" Distracted by his lack of vocabulary skills, Link was pulled in to the pit. Mario decided to jump in to the pit and help him out. "Sorry about-a that." He said as he helped Link get up.

"Eh, this had to end sometime." Link Said.

"Finally, Mario wins!" Shouted BMJ. He handed Mario the immunity talisman. "I'll see you all tomorrow night at clan council."

Link, to the camera, "I have to say, Mario is a pretty big threat. He's got decent strength, he's cunning, I've got to keep an eye on him."

Day 36: Nintendo

Mario, to the camera, "I-a really didn't want to-a have to trick Link to-a get the win-a. But, in this-a game, you have to-a do what you-a have to do."

Link, to the camera, "I've got to keep my guard up. I'm pretty sure that I'm safe during this clan council. However, the number of contestants is getting pretty slim, so I may just get picked to go just because everyone else wants to win the game."

Zelda, to the camera, "I still think I was hallucinating that strange little man."

Luigi, to the camera, "I'm not-a sure how this is-a going to turn-a out."

Ness, to the camera, "I'm beginning to feel like I'm being singled out in these challenges."

Back at smash mansion.

Bowser, in the mansion infirmary to the camera, "I would like to know who was responsible for doing this to me. I still hate the author so much." Oh so that's how it is huh?

I appear in front of Bowser and I put on a fire shield, and begin to chant something. "MERTON!"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Night 36: Clan Council

The five remaining survivors file in, as does the jury. And finally BMJ walks in. "Alright survivors, you are this close to the final four, and one of you has to go tonight. Anyone feel the pressure." BMJ asked.

"Can't take it, can't take it, can't take it." Zelda was muttering to herself.

"I'll take that as a yes." Said BMJ. "Mario, since you've won immunity, how does it feel to know you're going to be in the final four?"

"Well-a." Mario thought for a minute. "I'm-a not sure really. It does feel-a good to-a know that I'm-a going to get closer to the-a grand prize."

"I see then." Said BMJ. "Well, it's time to vote for who's leaving tonight."

* * *

The thirteenth chapter at last, just so you know, from here on out, I will take absolutely no more requests. So just a warning, any more requests you may have will not be used from here on. R and R please. 

Additional disclaimer: I do not own any elements of Final Fantasy seen in this chapter.


	14. The Final Four

Survivor: SSBM Outback

We have finally reached the final four. The one's who make it past this clan council will be within the final four and be one step closer to winning the grand prize. The time will be shorter, but the challenges will only get tougher on the players. What surprises will await our challengers?

Disclaimer: I do not own Survivor or the Super Smash Bros. Nintendo reserves all rights to Super Smash Bros.

* * *

Survivor: SSBM Outback is brought to you by…

Chores. The bane of everyone's existence.

And by…

Video games. The reasons should be obvious enough.

Chapter 14: The final four.

Night 36: Clan Council.

Everyone had voted, and the voting jar was passed up to Black Mage Jr. "Okay, now I'll read the votes. First vote, Zelda, Zelda, Zelda, Zelda, Ness." No one is surprised by these results. "Well Zelda, the tribe has spoken." Black Mage Jr. said as he cast blizzard to snuff out the torch instead of using the ceremonial snuffer. Zelda takes the walk of shame.

"Hey, this was the first clan council where nothing interesting happened in a long time." Pointed out Link.

"You're right." Said Black Mage Jr. "Well, anyways, congratulations to the four of you. You are now in the final four. From here on out, challenges will take place daily, and obviously, being so close to winning the game, the odds of you getting voted out are quite high. After two challenges, it will finally be time to judge who is worthy of being the ultimate survivor by the jury." Everyone nods his or her head. "Alright then, back to camp, and see you shortly." As they all stand up Luigi trips, knocks over Link who bumps in to Mario, whose immunity talisman flies off his neck somewhere in to the woods, and crushes Ness.

"Ouch, pain, please get off of me." Ness said.

"Great, now I have to find the talisman." Complained Black Mage Jr.

Zelda's final words: "It was a conspiracy, they all conspired to vote me out. It was so clever that even I fell for it and voted for myself. Oh well, nothing bad could happen to me now." That's when the boat she's on capsizes and she falls off.

Day 37: Nintendo

Luigi, to the camera, "Why did-a the author trip-a me? Maybe he is-a evil." A coconut strikes him in the head.

Link, to the camera, "Hopefully, I can go all the way. I mean the coming this far just to lose would be a real shame, and I hope the author's evilness doesn't vote me out." Another coconut falls and it hits Link in the head.

Ness, to the camera, "I can't believe I actually made it this far. Now nothing can stop me from winning the whole thing. Not even the evil author." I attempt to make a coconut strike him in the head, but I've finally run out of coconuts so I make a random boar from the woods come out and trample him.

Mario, to the camera, as I get something to hit him with ready. "I'll a just have to go all-a out from here on-a in. I think-a the author deserves-a my thanks-a for letting me come this far." Wait, I got complimented. Darn what am I going to do with these grenades? Hmmmmmm…

Back at Smash Mansion…

Bowser has locked himself in some random, windowless room. "I think I'm safe here."

He forgets that I'm the all-powerful author, grenades appear all of a sudden and explode in the room. "CUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUURRRRRRRRRRRRRRSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSEEEEEEEEEEEE YOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!"

Back at the island…

The clans are just sitting around doing nothing.

"I wonder when we get our notice." Said Link.

"Who knows." Responded Ness.

"Do you really think-a the challenges will-a get tougher-a?" Asked Luigi.

Before anyone can answer that, smoke appears and they expect to see either Black Mage Jr. or me, instead they see…

"-cough cough- Jeez Black Mage. You think you could have used any more smoke in that one." Asked a familiar voice.

"Well it's not my fault Nintendogeek01 loves the smoke effects too much."

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH! It's Ron Host!" Screams Luigi in fear.

"With Black-a Mage Jr.?" Pondered Mario.

"Yes survivors." Said Ron Host. "I was warned that I'm still on thin ice for changing the format without consulting the author, so I am allowed to continue the show, but I have to have this guy along too." He explained with obvious signs of annoyance.

"Hmph. I still think I make a better host than you." Said Black Mage Jr.

"You do not!" Responded Ron Host." This goes on for a while, with survivors just standing there while wondering who's going to win the argument. That is until another puff of smoke appears and…

"AAAAAAAAHHHH! The author!" Everyone screams simultaneously.

"Thank you for that introduction everyone, but I think we all know who I am." I said. "As for you two," I said eyeing Ron Host and Black Mage Jr., "I sent you here to tell the survivors their next challenge, not argue over who the better host is." The two of them shut up and I exit in a dramatic fashion.

"Anyways," Says Ron Host. "Your next challenge is going to be a multi-challenge."

"This challenge contains elements from a few of your previous challenges." Continued Black Mage Jr. "There will be a total of seven events that will be explained as we get to them."

"And…" Interrupts Ron Host. "There will be a tie-breaker challenge if there just so happens to be a tie between any of you."

Mario is quite reassured since he has won challenges before. And Link is pretty confident as well since their have been instances where it was because of Samus that he couldn't win. And she wasn't here anymore. Ness is feeling okay about this, while Luigi on the other hand is quite nervous about this.

"However, there are a few things to do before we proceed with these challenges." Said Black Mage Jr. Now everyone is confused. All of sudden, crates falling from the sky on parachutes can be seen.

One of them, labeled "Mario," Lands at his feet and opens up to reveal spaghetti and meatballs with Parmesan cheese. "Mama-mia." He says before gouging it.

A crate with Link's name falls down and opens up to reveal oven-roasted cuckoo meat marinated in Link's favorite vegetables. "Oh, sweet!"

Ness' had a serving of three hotdogs with his favorite toppings. "Yes!"

And Luigi's crate's parachute suddenly snaps and it falls on top of him. But he comes back out with the same thing Mario's had. "Oh yeah!"

After everyone has eaten, they are taken to this spot on the beach where wooden sculpture's of each of the previous survivors was seen.

Ron Host explains. "You are to take these torches, and pick three of the characters on this show you feel like saying something about. And then lighting it on fire as a tribute to them."

Black Mage Jr. picks up. "Mario, you get to go first." Mario takes a torch and walks over to the statue of Kirby.

"Kirby." He said. "Although I wasn't-a happy with-a you for eating all of our-a food, you still meant-a well, even though your appetite-a won over-a." He lights the Kirby statue on fire. Next, "Bowser, You were probably-a the biggest-a pain in the neck-a in the short-a time you've-a been out-a here." Mario said before lighting the Bowser statue on fire. "And DK, you were-a strong-a member of Utaku, and really I think-a you should have been allowed to-a stay since you never-a meant anybody any harm-a." He said before lighting it on fire.

Back at Smash Mansion…

"Pyo!" He said happily.

"Ooo oo oo." Came some happy oo's.

"Hmph," Said a really badly burnt Bowser. "I was better than anyone else there." He said when DK suddenly got an unexplained urge to punch Bowser in the face as hard as he could. "Ooooooowwww!"

Back at the tribunal…

Link was going next. He walked over to the statue of C. Falcon and said, "C. Falcon, you really didn't do much for the clan except argue and make things a little less bearable for the other clan mates." He said before lighting it on fire. "Samus, you were the peacekeeper of sorts in the Katari clan, and you were the strongest contender after the merge." He then lit the carving on fire. "Zelda, you were wise, and you cared for everyone else, despite your nervous breakdowns recently before you left." He said before lighting it on fire.

Back at Smash Mansion…

"Hmph, if it wasn't for that stupid fox I might have been a whole lot better around there." Complained C. Falcon.

"Give me a break." Said Samus, "You're annoying as is."

"Now Samus," Said a newly refreshed Zelda, "We don't know how that competition could have turned out otherwise."

Back at the tribunal…

Ness has taken a torch and he walked over towards the carving of Fox, "Fox, you were a jerk, a numbskull, and a crybaby, and I grew to hate your guts." He said quite bluntly before lighting the carving on fire. "Popo, I don't know how you and I would have gotten along had you stayed, but I could see that you were a caring brother, and you always meant well." He said before lighting the carving on fire. "Nana, you were an even bigger crybaby than Luigi, but it was your way of showing how much you cared for your brother. Despite how annoying it was." He said before lighting the carving on fire.

Back at Smash Mansion, again…

"Grrrr… well you're a little brat!" Shouted Fox at the TV.

"He's right, I really do care about you Nana." Said Popo.

"I care about you too." Responded Nana.

Back at the tribunal, again…

Luigi finally gets to go, even though there is no one else to pick from. "Peach. You really cared-a for everyone else-a and you were a person who everybody could-a grow to like-a." He said before igniting the carving. "Pikachu. You were-a very mischievous and-a curious. But-a you always liked to-a keep-a things fun-a." said as he ignited the yadda yadda yadda. "Yoshi, you were-a team-a player, even-a though everyone was-a sick of-a hearing you talk about-a guacamole." You know the routine.

Back at, OH YOU SHOULD KNOW WHERE!

"Thank you Luigi." Said Peach.

"Pikachu!"

"Yoshi!"

Back at the island. (Yes, the tribunal's over! D)

Ron Host speaks up. "Zzzzz…zzzz….zzzz… huh? Is it finally over?"

Black Mage Jr. yawns before responding. "Yeah, I think it is."

"Finally! All right, let's move on to the challenge before our time slot runs ou…

* * *

I decided I'd divide this chapter in to two sections. Coming up… The Final Four II! 


	15. The Final Four II

Survivor: SSBM Outback

Now we continue the game, our final four contestants just finished a tribunal to the eliminated contestants in the game and now head for the multi-challenge they were told they would receive.

Disclaimer: I do not own Survivor or the Super Smash Bros. Nintendo reserves all rights to Super Smash Bros.

* * *

Chapter 15: The Final Four II

Day 34: The woods.

Ron Host speaks up. "Alright then. Let's…"

"Hey, where'd-a Black Mage Jr. go?" Asked Mario

"Huh? Oh, we'll be alternating hosting these challenges, he'll take care of the next one." Ron Host explained. "Anyways, this is the tree climbing challenge from a while back. You don't have to climb near as high this time however. Survivors Ready… GO!"

Everyone tackles the trees Mario climbs ahead with Link following close behind. And Ness is in… third place?

"Why aren't you climbing Luigi?" Asked Ron Host.

"After last-a time's vertigo? No way I'm-a climbing that again." Luigi explained. Mario won this challenge.

"The standings are Mario one point, everyone else, zero." Said Ron Host. "Now head to the beach."

"Don't we get a break?" Asked Link, whom tired himself trying to climb past Mario.

"NOW!" Ron Host shouted. Luigi was quick to leave. Everyone else shrugged and walked off.

"Alright then, now you're supposed to do the slingshot challenge, difference being there are only two plates and there is no turn taking." Explained Black Mage Jr. "Oh, and feel free to hit him if you have time." And Bowser was tied to a post between all the cardboard cutouts.

"This is not cool." Said Bowser.

"GO!" Shouted Black Mage Jr.

Ness decided to eliminate Link quickly since he was the best aim here. Link was eliminated quickly as a result, but not before hitting one of Luigi's plates. Mario managed to hit one of Ness's plates before Ness eliminated Mario. Luigi was too nervous to even load the slingshot properly so he didn't last long after that.

"Ness wins!" Shouts Black Mage Jr. "That's one point for Mario and Ness. Oh, Luigi."

"Yes-a?" He responded.

"Please try harder to work on these challenges, or else." Black Mage Jr. said.

"Hm?"

"I know about that embarrassing little incident." Black Mage Jr. said. "It might not stay a secret."

"Noooooooo! I'll-a work, I'll-a work." Pleaded Luigi.

"Alright then, go back to the woods."

"Wait, I almost forgot!" Said Ness, he then loaded several slingshot pellets and pelted Bowser in the face. "Ugh. I think I swallowed one." He said before turning blue.

The next challenge was back in the woods. Where Ron Host was waiting. "Alright then, now you need to do another tug-o-war challenge. Which hopefully won't last that long." Mario and Link went first and…

-3 hours later-

"Got any three's?" Asked Ron Host.

"Go fish." Said Ness.

"Drat!" He said.

Mario decided not to do the same trick and he continued to play fairly.

"Hang on. I have an idea." Said Ron Host. "Spaghetti and meatballs!" Ron Host shouted loudly.

"Huh? Whe-whoa!" Mario became distracted and was pulled in to the mud pit.

"Alright then." Said Ron Host. Now Luigi and Ness were going next, Luigi won, then lost. Yadda, yadda, yadda.

"Okay then, Luigi is the only one without a point. You stink."

Luigi then begins to cry.

Back at the beach,

"Now then, you going to do that challenge were you beat each other with the staves. The platforms are a little smaller now however." Explained Black Mage Jr. It started out with Mario and Link going all out against each other. Luigi panicked and lost his balance. Ness' small physic on the other hand gave him an edge in balancing. Link lost his balance due to his taller height, and Ness came up behind Mario and knocked him off.

"Ness won a physical challenge?" Said a surprised Black Mage Jr. "Well it's two points for Ness, one for everyone else except Luigi. You stink so badly Luigi." Luigi begins to cry again.

Back in the woods, at the sandpit from the second challenge in the game. "This time it's a four person melee." Explained Ron Host.

Everyone jumps in and Ness gets sent flying by an attack from Luigi. Mario and Link go at it once again. Luigi begins to show his girth by attacking Link and help Mario eliminate him. Mario then attacked his brother Luigi cowered and Mario tripped and landed outside the pit.

"Luigi won the challenge? Well uh… Well, Ness has a one point lead on everyone else." Said Ron Host.

Luigi is actually smiling this time.

Back at the beach. "Jump off this rock, in to the ocean and swim to that rock at sea and then swim back to the beach." Explained Black Mage Jr. Mario and Link seemed to be going even for the longest time. Finally Link pulled ahead. "Hey, where's Luigi and Ness?" Asked Black Mage Jr. Then he looks up and sees Luigi shaking his head no to Ness violently.

"Come on. You've jumped from a waterfall taller than this before." Said Ness.

"Yeah, but-a there weren't-a any waves below-a." Said Luigi meekly.

"Great, well, there is still one more challenge left with Ron Host." He said.

Back at the woods. "Alright, this is just a simple foot race, so just get going." Ron Host said quite bluntly. Mario was the fastest one among them, Link might have been a threat, Luigi and Ness were just plain sad…

"Ow! My-a toe!" Luigi shouted before crying. Mario won that challenge meaning.

"Okay, I guess it's time for the tie-breaker challenge." Said Ron Host. "Darn, I was hoping to get more camera time than Black Mage Jr." He whined.

They met at the clan council area. Black Mage Jr. spoke up. "Alright, we decided to take a change of pace and do a mental challenge."

"Uh-oh." Said Link. Ness was just grinning broadly.

"You have to solve all three of these ring puzzles…" Three puffs of smoke appear above Link, Mario, and Ness' heads, and from each puff of smoke, three puzzle rings feel on top of the character's heads. "…Before everyone else to win immunity."

Link couldn't even figure out the first one, Mario was halfway done with his second one when Ness finished his puzzle rings.

"And for once! Ness is our winner!" Shouted Black Mage Jr. He handed Ness the immunity talisman. "I'll see all of you tonight at Clan Council." They all headed back to camp.

Link, to the camera, "Darn! I didn't manage to win immunity. Oh well, neither did Mario, and physically, he's still my biggest threat."

Ness, to the camera, "Oh yes! I won! But who should I vote for?"

Luigi, to the camera, "After-a today's display. There is-a no way I'm-a staying after tonight-a."

Mario, to the camera, "Tonight, it could-a be any one of-a us."

Night 34: Clan Council

The final four walk in and have a seat, so does the jury. And then Ron Host and Black Mage Jr. enter shoving each other.

"Well-oof- Suvivors. How do-ow-you feel tonight?" Asked Ron Host.

"Well…" Mario began.

"Do-ack-any of you feel real-ow-ly vulnerable tonight?" Asked Black Mage Jr.

"I think…" Luigi began before Ron Host and Black Mage Jr. finally have a fistfight.

-1 hour later-

"Okay then…" Ron Host began.

"Time to vote." Said Black Mage Jr.

The four contestants voted and sat down.

"I'll read the…" Ron began.

"No way!" Black Mage suddenly attack and the contents of the voting jar fly out and all the paper hit the torches.

Everyone votes again and this time…

"I'll read out…" Black began before Ron Host attacked him for it and the contents of the jar go flying in to the woods. After this, lightning strikes the platform and I appear from it. Naturally, Luigi cowers in fear of my presence.

"I think I'll read the votes this time…" I say suppressing my frustration. "Any questions?"

Everyone shakes his or her head "no."

* * *

Finally, part two of the final four. Who will be leaving next? Wait for the updates to find out. 


	16. The Top Three at last

Survivor: SSBM Outback

The game is almost over. And the reviews I've gotten are really appreciated. I was always hoping I'd get enough reviewers to do what I am about to do in this chapter. I think you guys will like it.

Disclaimer: I do not own Survivor or the Super Smash Bros. Nintendo reserves all rights to Super Smash Bros.

* * *

Survivor: SSBM Outback is brought to you by… 

Manuals. The most ignored thing on the planet.

And by…

Take out, where guys go for food.

Chapter 16: The top three at last.

Night 34: Clan Council

For no apparent reason, everyone is taking a long time to vote. Which suits Ron Host and Black Mage Jr. just fine, since this gives them more time to play a pointless game of rock-paper-scissors to prove whom the better host is.

"Quit choosing paper!" Demanded Ron Host.

"Every time I do, you end up choosing the same thing as me!" Argued Black Mage Jr.

"Ah, finally, the votes are in!" I say, but apparently Ron Host and Black Mage Jr. are ignoring this to proceed to what has become a fistfight.

"So what-a are-a they?" Asked Luigi.

"You dare hasten me?" I ask with a booming voice.

"No…" Luigi said meekly.

"Anyways…" I look at them without reading them out loud. "What? This can't be right."

Everyone stops and stares, including Ron Host and Black Mage Jr.

"A two way tie between Mario and Link? Alright then, it's time to resort to the most illogical method I have of choosing who's going." But before I begin…

"I concede." Said……………(sorry, have to cry like a baby real fast.)… ………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………… Mario!

"What?" This baffles everyone.

"But why?" I whine. "You're currently the best contestant so far." Link rolls his eyes at this.

"I don't-a really have a reason." He says. "But, if I had to-a chose between me and-a someone else. I would rather let-a them go on then have-a it end for them."

"Alright then." I say, "but, since you are my favorite character in this game, I'm going to give you a consolation prize." A giant box appears out of nowhere and inside it is…

"Mama-mia. A personalized car!" Said Mario.

"Yep. And it is incredibly fuel efficient." I add. "Oh yeah, we'll have it airlifted back to Smash Mansion for you."

Before Mario takes the walk of shame. The other survivors congratulate him on coming this far. "Don't-a give up Luigi." Mario said to his sobbing brother. Mario then takes the walk of shame.

"Alright, back to camp everyone." I say before running off to cry some more. The last three survivors head back to camp.

Mario's final words: "I can't-a say I had any regrets during my time-a out here. Looking back at-a the time I had here, I can-a honestly say that I'll-a want to-a remember every minute-a I spent here for the rest of-a my life."

Day 35: Nintendo

Link, to the camera, "The author acted like he was surprised when Mario was voted for twice. But if he's controlling every aspect of this story, then wouldn't he know who's going or not? Or is it just that Mario was his favorite? Or maybe this story isn't as controlled as we… arrrrgghh. Forget it."

Luigi, to the camera, "I will-a be strong for-a Mario. I know I can-a do it. AAAAAHHHH! What was-a that? Oh, a stick."

Ness, to the camera, "The last immunity challenge of the game is coming up. Considering how late in the game it is, they'll probably come up with something that's fair for everyone here. Man, I wanted the advantage."

The trio is waiting around the campfire. "So, what-a do we do for-a now?" asked Luigi.

"uuuuuuummmmm. I don't know." Responded Ness.

"Hey, is that who I think it is over there?" Asked Link. The other two turn around to see…

"Gwa ha ha ha ha! It's me! The greatest koopa of all time!" Shouted Bowser much to the displeasure of the other survivors.

"Get ready!" Shouts Ness, getting his yo-yo ready to beat Bowser with. Link got his sword and Luigi…

"Hey, get back here!" Link said to Luigi, who was attempting to sneak away.

"Wait one minute!" Bowser shouts frantically. He then pulls out a roll of paper and opens it up. "See this, you can't touch me." Bowser says in a snobbish way.

Ness proceeds to read the contract. "The remaining contestants are not to hit Bowser with any object, including yourself. Bowser is simply here to guide you through the various events that happened throughout the game. Don't worry, if he attempts attacks you, a horrible fate will befall Bowser."

"Huh? Guide us through events?" Asks Luigi.

"Yep. It's part of your upcoming immunity challenge. I'm just supposed to help you remember everything that happened in this game." Explained Bowser.

"And you volunteered to do this?" Asked Ness skeptically.

"Of course I did."

"Yeah right." Said Link.

"Hey, I volunteered quite willingly!" After Bowser say this, Link gets behind Bowser and grabs his tail to pull, while Ness grabs his cheeks and begins to pull. "Hey! You cahn't doe dis toe mwe!" Shouts Bowser as best as he can without using his lips.

"The contract said we couldn't beat you." Said Ness, "It didn't say we couldn't do this."

"Awright, awright!" Shouts Bowser. They let go.

"So-a why are you-a doing this?" Asks Luigi.

"They offered me the prize money." Said Bowser.

"WHAT!" Everyone shouts.

"That's not fair." Complained Link. "Nintendogeek01 makes us go through all of this, and he's just going to give it to you?"

"Aw quit your complaining and come on." Says Bowser.

(Go ahead and picture these images in your mind.)

Various slow-motion clips begin to play. Clips including moments like when Kirby ate all of Utaku's food. And the various moments Fox and C. Falcon's fistfights (Plus their humiliating defeat at the hands of Bowser.) Also, clips of Pikachu doing the rain dance are shown. And moments of when Bowser got struck in the head by various objects, and when he got blasted by Final Fantasy spells. We also see clips of Luigi running from a pack of wild boars, and him being dragged across the water by a giant fish. We see clips of Peach falling in to the water in the pole challenge. We see so many clips of the numerous immunity challenges. Basically, we see slow-motion clips of almost everything that happened in the game. And we even see a clip of… Bowser showering? Quick, stop picturing that image!

"AAAGGH! MY EYES!" Shout the remaining contestants. And the clips stop playing.

"Those were some good times." Said Link.

"Yep." Agreed Luigi.

"Well, now that I'm done showing you these clips, it's time for me to destroy you!" Says Bowser quite evilly.

"Huh? Doesn't that violate your contract?" Asked Ness.

"Yeah, but the author forgets one thing. I'm evil." But before Bowser can attack them, a convenient piece of writing makes a hole appear underneath Bowser and he falls in to a pit where… "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!"

"I love you. You love me. We're a happy family!" Came the song of Barney the dinosaur.

"You know-a what?" Said Luigi.

"What?" Asked Link.

"I don't-a think we appreciate Nintendogeek01 enough." Said Luigi.

And so, they spend the rest of the day eating food and doing random stuff. Until…

Night 35: Clan Council/immunity challenge.

The Survivors file in and so does the jury. Pretty soon, Ron Host walks in and to everyone's surprise; Black Mage Jr. is not there. "In case you're wondering where that conniving little midget is…"

"Okay, we wouldn't describe him like that, but yeah, where is he?" Asked Ness.

"He's here, unfortunately. He's just not hosting." Explained Ron Host. "The immunity challenge tonight works like this. You're going to be asked questions about the game, and you should be prepared since you were just shown video clips about the game. The first one to buzz on these buzzers gets to answer the question, and…."

_BUZZ_ "Huh?" Ron Host notices Link is looking at this strange device he hasn't seen before. _BUZZ BUZZ BUZZ BUZZ BUZZ. _"Ah-hem!"

"Sorry." Said Link.

"Anyways, the first one to reach 5 points wins. Oh yeah, one more thing. You'll be asked the questions by… these guys!"

Suddenly a spotlight shines on some curtain that the survivors hadn't noticed before.

"First is the number one reviewer, and the one I hate the most, Black Mage Jr.!" Say Ron Host. Black Mage Jr. comes running in waving to no one in particular.

"Second, the second best reviewer of this story, Ermine!" Some guy dressed up in a costume that looks like a whiteweasel runs in doing the same thing as Black Mage Jr.

"Next, rockinsurvivor28!" Some guy wearing an unofficial Survivor: SSBM Outback T-shirt runs in.

"And finally Princess Link Potter." And some person I can't describe runs in.

Suddenly, I appear and… "Ron Host, I expect you to be courteous to my reviewers, especially Black Mage Jr. And just so you know, he is being nice enough to include you in his story." (You should check it out; it's titled "The First Annual SSBM Tournament.")

"Oh fine, I'm sorry BMJ." Said Ron Host.

"Eh, no hard feelings." BMJ respond.

"Can we-a begin now?" Asked Luigi.

"Fine, BMJ, you ask the first question." Said Ron Host.

BMJ asks, "Who was the first character to be voted off from the show?"

_BUZZ_ "Kirby." Said Link.

"Correct! Now, Ermine." Said Ron Host.

Ermine asked, "Who was the most picked on character throughout this story?"

_BUZZ _"Bowser." Said Luigi.

"Correct! Rs28!" Said Ron Host.

Rockinsurvivor28 asked, "What was your third immunity challenge?"

_BUZZ _"The waterfall diving challenge." Said Ness.

"Correct!"

This goes on for a while. The score is now tied at 4 points for everyone. "Seems Princess Link Potter is the last one to ask a question." Said Ron Host.

"Yes! Last question, What is Mario's last name?"

"What does that have to do with the game?" Asked Link.

_BUZZ _"Mario." Answered Luigi.

"Correct!" Said Ron Host. Ron Host hands Luigi the immunity talisman.

"Well, since we're all here. We're just going to go straight to the voting. So, is it going to be Ness, or Link?"

* * *

So who is it going to be? After this, it will be down to Luigi and one other contestant. Oh, and I only wanted to include those who reviewed the most and whoever reviewed most recently. See you next chapter. 


	17. The Last Day

Survivor: SSBM Outback

This is it! It has now come down to Luigi and either Link or Ness. Can Luigi and the other contestant win the favor of the jury and win the one million dollars. (When Bowser attacked them in the last chapter, he not only got tortured, but he forfeited his bribe.) We'll have to find out in this chapter. On a side note, Mario really is my favorite character.

Disclaimer: I do not own Survivor or the Super Smash Bros. Nintendo reserves all rights to Super Smash Bros.

* * *

Survivor: SSBM Outback is brought to you by… 

Back hair, a plague that is sweeping the nation.

And by…

Metal baseballbats, you'll see why in a minute.

Chapter 17: The last day

Night 35: Clan Council

Ron Host is holding the voting jar in his hands. "Well, Link, Ness."

"Yes?" They both said at the same time.

"Do any of you have anything to say since one of you is going?" Asked Ron Host.

"If you were going to ask us that question why didn't you ask it earlier?" Asked Ness.

"Well, there's a complicated and intricate method as to how you work this stuff in to fanfics you know." Ron Host said, obviously making this up.

"Well, I just want to say that even if any of us were friends out here, we'd still have to vote them off now since we're all that's left." Said Link.

"And that's why we, the powers that be, are pure evil." Ron Host begins to laugh manically. "Edit that out later… anyway, the votes are… Ness, Link, and…" There is a long pause for dramatic effect. It is so long in fact, that the jury begins to play go fish with each other and the four reviewers that are still there begin to argue about who is going. "NESS!" Ron Host shouts so loudly that everyone jumps at this and Luigi falls over in his seat.

"Aw man."

"The tribe has spoken." Ron Host said as he snuffed out Ness' torch. "As a consolation prize for making it this far though, you get this!" A bat made of metal lands in front of Ness.

"What am I supposed to use this for?" He asked.

"For this!" Ron Host said as Bowser climbed out of that hole I dropped him in the last chapter.

"Oh, that song was so terrible." Said Bower, clearly traumatized.

"Hey, that's my kind of consolation prize." Ness said before beating Bowser senselessly with that metal bat.

"Ow, ow, ow! Pain!" Every yelp of pain seems to generate more applause from everyone there. When Ness is finally done, he takes the walk of shame quite satisfied.

"Back to camp you two." Said Ron Host.

Ness' final words: "Well, I can't say I'm disappointed, I'm sure nobody expected me to make it to the top three. So I'm proud of myself. As soon as I get back, I'm going to eat enough to get my mind reading abilities back. Oh yeah! Can't wait to read Luigi's mind again."

Day 36: Nintendo

Link, to the camera, "Well today was our last day at this camp, so we spent the whole day burning the beds we made, the fishing poles we made, and just about everything else."

Luigi starts up a conversation. "I-a remember sharing-a so may stories-a around a fire."

Link responds. "I remember Ness telling us about that embarrassing incident he read from your mind one time."

"We never talked about-a that around the-a fire." Said Luigi.

"Oops, that's right. Ness told us that story when you weren't around."

"Oh well, at least-a no one else-a knows."

Back at Smash Mansion…

Everyone is roaring with laughter at Luigi's embarrassing incident.

Back at the Outback…

Luigi, to the camera, "The day seemed to-a go by really quickly. But-a maybe that-a was because we-a spent most of-a the day thinking-a back to previous days-a." As soon as the sun went down, the last two survivors head off towards their last clan council.

Night 36: Clan Council

Luigi and Link walk in and Ron Host is waiting for them. "Let's call in our jury one last time." And for the last time, Ganondorf, Young Link, Falco, Jigglypuff, Mewtwo, Marth, and Roy walk in and take their seats.

"Before the jury makes the final decision on who's going to win one-million dollars, you two are going to have to make a convincing argument to that jury as for why you should have their vote. Luigi, you first."

Luigi shakily makes his way up towards the jury. "You should-a vote for-a me because…"

"Boo." Said Ganondorf fairly quietly.

"AAAAAAAAHHHHH!" Luigi screamed.

Link stepped up towards the jury more confidently. "I think you should give me your vote because I was always strong and supportive to my team mates. And I may not have won an immunity challenge. But I've always been a strong contender." With that, Link finished his speech.

"Alright, now the jury will question you two to decide who to vote for." Ron Host said. "Ganondorf, you first." Ganondorf stepped forward.

"Eh, I already know who I'm voting for." He quickly sat back down as Young Link stepped forward.

"Um, same here." Y. Link also sat back down while Falco stood up.

"I'll ask a question. How do you like to travel?" Asked Falco.

"By boat." Said Link.

"Airplane?" Said Luigi.

Falco sat back down and Jigglypuff stands up. "Jigglypuff?"

"Green." Both answer simultaneously.

Jigglypuff sat back down disappointed. Mewtwo didn't even get up. "_I already know who I'm voting for." _He said to their minds.

Marth and Roy also passed on the questioning. "Geez the jury is so dull." Said Ron Host. "Just go vote for who you think should win." The jury votes one at a time. After a while, Ron Host speaks up again.

"Normally we show clips of why they picked who they picked, but I'm not going to do that." The survivors understand. The jury is somewhat miffed. "And you know what else?" The survivors and the jury are now spooked out at the wide grin on Ron Host's face.

"I'm not even going to look at the votes right now. I'm taking the jar with me. Sealing it. And you won't hear from me for several months." Everyone is now really shocked at this. But before anyone can react, Ron Host hops on a helicopter and flies away. "So long suckers!"

"Well, that-a was odd." Said Luigi.

* * *

Ha! Okay, it won't be months before you find out who won. It will most likely be Monday. See you then! 


	18. The winner is revealed

Survivor: SSBM Outback

At long last! This is it! This is the chapter! This is the moment you all have been waiting for! The moment of truth! The moment it all comes down to! And… Oh fine, I'll just get on with it. The chapter 18!

Disclaimer: I do not own Survivor or the Super Smash Bros. Nintendo reserves all rights to Super Smash Bros.

* * *

Survivor: SSBM Outback is brought to you by… 

Going on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on.

And by…

All of my reviewers! For once, this is a serious sponsor! I couldn't have done this without the encouragement of all my reviewers.

Chapter 18: The winner is revealed!

About three months later, a huge set up is in front of Smash Mansion. We have bleachers for an audience (all of which are already full.) A few seats for our jury. Sixteen seats for all of our contestants. And three thrones, although two of them look more like cushions for gloves. Finally, Ron Host walks in along with our contestants, and our jury while the audience applauds wildly. Everyone takes a seat and in a puff of smoke…

"Hello everybody! I am the creator of all this madness! Your author… Nintendogeek01!"

The audience naturally goes out of control at this. And two more puffs of smoke. "And these are two characters who run this mansion… Master Hand and Crazy Hand!" The audience goes mad for Master Hand and…

"Hey! Where's my applause! Whe he he he he he he!" Laughs Crazy Hand. The three of us take our seats on the thrones.

"Alright!" Said Ron Host. "Before we begin, let's first congratulate our reviewers! Come on down!" Black Mage Jr., Princess Link Potter, Ermine, Rockinsurvivor28, Black Thief Dragon, DragonDillion, Looneyman, and Shadow's Tragic past walk in. waving to the audience.

Ron Host continues. "Alright, now will our top two contestants please come forward." A cleaner and better-fed Luigi and Link step forward. "I know that you two have been waiting a long time. Now you will find out in a few moments which one of you won. First, let's watch those clips of each of our jury voting." Someone blows the dust off of this canister of film and plays it.

A shot of Ganondorf can be seen as he's writing down who he thinks should win. "Luigi, should be the winner. Simply because I hate Link and Luigi is easy to scare."

"Oh no." Said Luigi.

The next clip was one of Young Link voting. "I think I should win. Well, not me necessarily. The older me, but I guess that in a way that is me competing. But if that's the big me now, does this mean I'll have to play this sometime. And will I still be voting? And…" The clip is cut short due to the fact that it hurts to think about time warping related stuff.

The next clip was one of Falco voting. "Eh Luigi's a wimp, but he likes flying. So I vote for Luigi."

The next clip was one of Jigglypuff voting, the subtitles below say, "Neither of them liked pink, so I just flipped a coin and got Luigi."

"At Mewtwo's request, we kept his clip somewhere else." Said Ron Host as a clip with a split screen of Marth and Roy.

The audience soon learned why since they said the same thing. "Link, he's got sword skills."

A two way tie? The audience was wondering.

"Honestly people, that's why we have seven people in the jury." Ron Host said. "The winner is…" The audience is now sitting on the edge of their seats. "Yes, our sole survivor is…" The audience falls over collectively. "L…………………………………………………………………………………UIGI! Yes, our winner is Luigi!"

Luigi begins to cry happily as the audience applauds while trying to remember his name.

"Luigi, what are you going to do with this money?" Asked Ron Host.

"I'm-a going to-a donate half-a to charity, and the-a remaining half-a to pay for our-a high grocery bills."

"HUH?" Everyone is confused.

"Hey, you wouldn't-a believe how high-a our groceries get with Kirby and-a Yoshi." Everyone nodded while Kirby and Yoshi smiled.

"Well, let's hear from our contestants. Kirby." Ron Host turned to Kirby. "How did it feel to be the first one voted off the show?"

"Pyo?"

"Yes, you were on the show. See?" Ron plays a video clip.

"Kirby, the tribe has spoken." Ron Host said as he snuffed out Kirby's torch. "Huh?" He notices Kirby is sleeping.

"Never mind, C. Falcon, how did it feel to be the first one out of Katari?" Asked Ron Host.

"It wasn't fair, I didn't do anything to you guys and a five dollar bill decided that I would go?" C. Falcon is corrected when they play clips of the various arguments between Fox and C. Falcon and the difficulties both Fox and C. Falcon has caused the Clan. "Hey, that fox was worse."

"Was not!" He shouted before they started fighting again before I come down and break it up by knocking them out.

"Okay, instead of questioning Bowser, we're just going to play all of his highlights." We play all of the clips of Bowser getting knocked in around by various objects of my design. At my request, we play each one again ten times.

"Oh come one, I'm not just a punching bag." Complained Bowser. That's when a bolt of lightning strikes Bowser.

"DK, would you care to…" Ron Host began but…

"Ooooo oo oo oo."

"No I won't give you any bananas." Said a random salesman.

"Okay then, moving on… Yoshi, what did you do after you got sent back to this mansion?" Asked Ron Host.

"Yoshi."

"Eat, that figures." Ron Host turned to the Ice Climbers. "Nana, you seemed quite happy when you left."

"Duh! I didn't like it when Popo was voted off." Said Nana.

"I was pretty happy when Nana came back home." Said Popo.

"Alright then. Do any of you have any more comments?" Asked Ron Host. Everyone is silent. "Well then, Let's hear from our second place winner. Link?"

"Well, as you might have guessed. I really wanted to win, but hey, the one hundred thousand dollars for second place isn't a bad sum. But the experience is well worth it."

I finally speak up. "Let's give these guys another round of applause!" The audience roars and the screen fades out.

* * *

A little anti-climactic perhaps, but now, this fanfic is complete! Oh, and as I'm pretty sure I've told several of you already, but I'm going to write another fanfic soon. I don't know when I'll post it, but keep an eye out for it. Here's a preview. 

Coming soon to From the genius of nintendogeek01, Comes an epic adventure of unparalleled intensity.

When the worlds of Nintendo and other places are threatened by the greatest evils of all time, 24 heroes must come together to stop this threat.

Will they succeed? Or will everything fall before this evil?

Ultimate Smash Adventure (working title.) See you soon!


End file.
